The Story with No Name
by Arieth
Summary: My friend and I got bored in class one day...
1. Default Chapter

        One day, Anita and Meagan were at Anita's house for a sleep over.  After eating some food, the 2 girls went to go to bed.  It was 11:00 and the hour of evilness was approaching…12:00! It was a full moon out and everything was deathly still. The 2 girls were telling scary stories to each other, with only a single candle burning in the room to add effect.  Suddenly, a shadow passed by the room and it dimmed.  A freezing cold breeze passed over the room blowing out the candle, leaving the 2 girls in complete darkness.  They ran to Anita's parent's room to look for help but _they were missing!!!_  Suddenly, a noise was heard coming from the front hall.  The girls ran to the top of the stairs and saw the front door swinging open.

"Oh Shit!" Meagan said

"My Parents! They've been kidnapped!!" Anita screamed

"We have to follow the kidnappers" Meagan said

          The girls ran out of the house and followed some footsteps into the forest.  The ground was rocky, and a fog settled over the trees, making it hard to see.  Suddenly, something fell from the tree in front of them and landed on the ground with a sick thud.  Through Meagan's field of vision or lack thereof it looked like someone

"I'll check it out" She said

          As Meagan approached the body she heard a pitiful moan.  When she was close enough she saw that it wad Gary, a friend from school.  

"Anita, it's Gary" Anita ran over and knelt beside Gary.  Anita began to check Gary over for injuries and the like when Meagan realized something.

"Anita…." Meagan swallowed hard.  "He's not breathing."

          Anita watched as Meagan's face went paler then normal and then saw Meagan's eyes go wild.

"What...?" Anita asked

          Meagan couldn't speak, but could only point at the corpse.  Anita turned back to her dead friend and saw that the collar of his shirt was discolored.  She reached out her hand ad as she brought it back she realized that it was wet.

"I can't make out what it is." Anita said trying to get a closer look at it. Meagan then realized that she had a flashlight on her key chain.  She turned it on and shone the small light onto Anita's hand and gasped at what she saw.  Anita could only shriek and wipe her hand on the grass trying to get the horrific substance off her hand.  (I could say it was something really gross but I won't!)  

"It's blood!" Anita cried

          Meagan raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, Gary's blood.  Okay enough about being scared, look" She pointed at Gary's neck "What does that look like?  I'll tell you what it is. It's a bite!  Gary's been bitten by something big…big enough to kill him…." She paused "AND WE'RE OUT IN THE FORREST AT NIGHT!!"

          Anita got up from beside Gary

"I know but I have to find my parents."

"I know.  Lets go back to your house and get some things we might need like flash lights" 

          Meagan absently tapped her flashlight against her palm.

"But what about Gary" Anita asked

"I have absolutely no idea. I still can't believe he's dead." 

          And with that both Anita and Meagan headed back to Anita's house.  Anita and Meagan got in the house and went around searching for various items, cell phone, flashlights, batteries, first aid kit, Ect.  As Meagan was packing the items into a bag, Anita disappeared, only to return with some new items in her hands.

"What's that?" Meagan asked

          Anita dumped on the bed 2 crosses, some stakes (Not food), and a jar that said holy water on it.

"What are you doing with that?" Meagan asked.

"I think you know the answer. We're not dealing with something human here.  You saw those bite marks!  We have to make them pay for kidnapping my parents and for killing Gary!!!!"

"You're right, let's go!" Meagan said picking up the cross. 

          The 2 left the house and entered the woods again.  They passed by the corpse of Gary again.

"What if he's been turned into a vampire?" Meagan asked nervously.  The 2 looked at each other and ran ahead.

          After about 20 mins. of walking and getting nowhere, the girls confirmed they were lost.  Suddenly a shadow passed over them, and the same cold breeze chilled them to the bone.  A figure in black swooped through he trees high above.  The 2 others could be seen circling them.  A figure was seen running full force towards them!!  As it came forward, it jumped at them!  It was Aryn!!

"Help me!!" Aryn cried.

"What happened?" Anita asked

"I was in the woods and 2 figures were chasing me!!" She replied

"Why were you in the woods?"  Meagan asked suspiciously.  "At night?"

"I-I-I was screwing screw-boy…" Aryn stammered

" But…he doesn't live near here…" Meagan replied twirling her stake in her hand.

"Hehehe…." Aryn said with an evil smile on her face. 

          A cold chill ran down Meagan's spine as she looked at Aryn.  She noted then pale skin color, the odd colored eyes, and the tinge of red around Aryn's mouth. (Which coulda been anything but under the circumstances she figured it was blood…GARY'S BLOOD!!!

"YOU killed Gary!" Meagan yelled pointing her finger at Aryn.

"Yes I did.  And I enjoyed it!  You wanna know how I did it?" Aryn said with a smirk on her face.

"Not really" Anita said sarcastically.

          But Aryn didn't seem to hear her and was reliving her sick little fantasy.

"It was an ingenious plan.  First I approached him with a math problem at school.  I played dumb and made it look like I was stupid."

"Wait" Meagan interrupted " You ARE stupid!"

          Aryn just ignored the insult and continued "Then he offered to tutor me and I said I'd meet him at school at 7:00 pm just as it had gotten dark."

          Anita leaned over to Meagan "That's why she hasn't been coming to school."

          Aryn continued.  "Then I seduced him, bit him, and dragged him out here.  But I didn't expect you to find him. Now you know too much, now you must die!"  

          With that Aryn lunged at Anita 

"Oh shut up." Meagan said and with that Meagan staked Aryn.  As the dust settled from Aryn's disintegrated body Meagan grinned at Anita.

"I've been wanting to do that for like ever!"

          Suddenly Screw-boy burst from the shadows.

"What the hell did you do?" he screamed "She was my whore!  Now she's gone, who'll screw me now?"

          Anita looked at Screw-boy

"You're pathetic!" and with that she staked him

"You bitch!" he replied as he looked at the stake protruding from his chest. "And I was going to screw you next" Then he disintegrated.

"Ewwwww." Meagan said "Screw boy wanted to screw you"

"Ewwwww!" Anita replied. 

Both girls laughed at the prospect of Screw-boy even thinking that either of them would of screwed him.

"Who does he think we are…Aryn?" Meagan said and they laughed some more….

As they're laughter died down Meagan asked "I wonder who turned Aryn and Screw-boy into vamps?"  

          Anita shrugged "Who knows" Meagan trying to lighten the mood replied "Probably Uncle Gangy!"

          She got the desired effect cuz soon Anita was rolling on the floor laughing.  Once they had stopped laughing they continued on through the forest.  Anita turned to Meagan " You know what's really weird?  It's like 8:00 in the morning and it's still pitch black out here."  Meagan looked up "Yeah…I hadn't noticed." Meagan shivered "I shoulda brought warmer clothes…." Anita laughed at Meagan "I told you so"

          As the 2 girls continued through the forest they felt that cold shiver race down their spines again.

"Man!!  Every time we feel that cold thingy, something bad happens!"

          The 2 looked around them waiting for any danger, high on their first kills.

"Meagan?  What's that?" Anita said, pointing ahead to a pile of leaves.

"It kinda looks like a body…" Meagan said in fear.

          The 2 walked up to it and uncovered the leaves, to reveal Michel!!!

"Michel!! Noooooo!!  Not again!!!" Meagan screamed.

          Anita checked his twisted neck to reveal 2 bite marks.

"It's happened again" Anita said grimly

"We have to find out who did this" Meagan said angrily, looking a little bit normal.

"We're never gonna find them on this wild goose chase!" Anita said frustrated.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO OUR FRIENDS?" Meagan screamed into the forest, her voice echoing.

          A rustle of leaves were heard and a figure walked out to them.

"Who is that?"  Anita asked squinting her eyes.  The figure emerged from the shadows.

"Gary!!" The girls screamed!

"Moohaha!!" Gary laughed evilly.

"Oh Gary! I'm so sorry this happened to you." Meagan said.

"You know, I've always hated you girls, I hated you from the start.  And now you must die!" he yelled

          Gary lunged at Anita fangs sticking out.  With a Xena yell, Meagan pounced on Gary taking him to the ground.

"YOU" (punch) "Can't" (punch) "Hurt" (punch) "Us!" (punch) Meagan screamed.  With that Gary began laughing and punched Meagan knocking her out cold.

"MEAGAN!!!" Anita screamed

"Haha, I've always wanted to kill you.  You Anita, were #1 on my list of people to kill.  Now, I'll kill you!  With my super vampire powers! You shall die!" He said evily.

" I don't think so!  You hurt my friend! Now I'll kill you!" she replied

          The 2 started fighting, trading blow for blow.  With a great ounce of strength Gary knocked Anita to the ground.  He slowly came to stand in front of her, fangs ready.  She went to kick him in the "family jewels" but he was too quick.  He grabbed her legs and went slowly for the neck.

"Take this you CRAPASS MOFO!" Anita screamed and threw holy water in Gary's advancing face.

"Ahhhhh it burns!!" he screamed

"DIE!!" Anita screamed and stuck a stake into Gary's heart.

"You were #1 on my list…" Gary said as he dusted.

          As Anita turned around to check on Meagan she realized that Meagan was…GONE!

"Meagan!!!" Anita yelled "Where could she have gone? She was right there…and she was unconscious." Anita looked around frantically "First my parents…Now Meagan…"

          Anita decided that it would be better to keep looking for her parents and she hoped that she'd find Meagan as well.

          *Noooo* Meagan screamed in her head as she watched Anita walk away.  She tried to scream to Anita but the hand on her mouth clamped down harder, muffling her screams.  When Anita had gone too far to hear her at all, the shadowy figure removed his hand from Meagan's mouth, at which point she took the opportunity to scream her head off for Anita.  The figure replaced his hand around Meagan's mouth to stop her from screaming.  Meagan started to struggled to get free causing the figure to have to reastrain her with both arms.  By this time Meagan was frustrated at the fact that so far through this damn story she's been the wimpy one.  Sooooo she brought her leg up and kicked the guy in the groin, and as he was doubling over in pain she bit on the hand covering her mouth.  The figure yelped in pain.  Now that Meagan was free from the figure she wanted to catch up with Anita but she also wanted to make sure that this guy whoever the hell he was, didn't follow them. So she did a spinning heel kick which landed on it's mark (his head) knocking him out. And to top it off he hit his head off a tree on his way to the ground.

"Ouch!" Meagan cringed "You're gonna be out for awhile buddy…hehe suuuucker!" and with that Meagan ran off to catch up with Anita.

*******

          Meanwhile Anita was getting really creeped out being alone in the forrest.  Suddenly  she heard a noise and whirled around only to be hurled to the ground by somebody falling on her.  As she gazed up into the face of yet another corpse she realized it was…..Kirk!!!  And he was dripping blood all over her….

"AAAHHHHHH!" Anita screamed "GET HIM OFF ME"

          Anita struggled to get Kirk's dead body off her but to no vail.  At this point Meagan decided to make her entrance…..

"Uh Anita…was there something going on between you 2 that I didn't know about?" Meagan said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Very funny…NOW GET HIM OFF ME!"

          With both Anita and Meagan trying to get Kirk off, they did.  Meagan started laughing at the look on Anita's face.

"It's NOT funny" Anita yelled as she hit Meagan

"Ow" Meagan said as she rubbed her arm "What was that for?"

"For laughing at me…and what happened to you? I turn around and you're gone!"

"I had a run in with a guy in a black robe, but I knocked him out so we should be safe for awhile."

          Anita and Meagan started to check Kirk over when suddenly, he moved!

"AHHHHH…" The girls screamed

"Help me!" Kirk said blood flowing from his mouth. "The one who killed me was…was…" Kirk struggled to get his words out before finally dieing.

"Nooo…" Meagan wailed "Now we'll never be able to find the truth"

          Meagan began to walk a little bit then spun around.

"This is ridiculous…First your parents go missing…then we go on a wild goose chase trying to find them….Instead we find our friends either dead, dying, or they're vampires. And then I almost get kidnapped and look." Meagan made a wide gesture with her arms "It's like noon and it's still pitch black out!"

          Anita looked around. 

"I know it's weird, but we can't just stop now…What if that" Anita pointed to Kirk "Happens to my parents?"

          Meagan sighed and sat down on the nearest log.  

"I know but I just don't want to find anymore of my friends dead or I don't want to have to stake anymore of my friends either." Meagan looked sadly at the stake of wood she held in her hand.

  Anita walked over to Meagan.  "Since when are you Ms. SeriASS?  Admit it… you enjoyed staking Aryn!"  

"I did.  I just thought that the story needed a little bit of seriousness." Meagan got up… "Now, lets go find out who's behind all of this!" and with that, Anita and Meagan continued in search of Anita's parents.

 (I have 2 questions 1) why must we walk so much and 2) why are we looking for Anita's parents?) 

As they were walking, Meagan turned to Anita. 

"I wonder why they took your parents.  I meant, it really serves no purpose unless they did it to lure us into the forest so they can ambush us, beat us, and then sacrifice us to their vampire Gods." 

By this time, Meagan noticed that Anita wasn't following her.  Meagan stopped and look at the weird face Anita was giving her. 

"What?" 

Anita continued to give Meagan that weird freaked out look. 

 "What?!" Meagan asked again. 

"What do you mean what? What you just said is something I did NOT need to think about!" 

"Oh" 

Then both girls burst out laughing.  When they had finished venting off their steam the 2 girls continued on their way. 

 "When the hell are we going to find wherever we're going?" Meagan asked.  Anita just shrugged.  "I'm still trying to figure out who's behind all this"  "Who knows.  I'm just getting tired of walking a…" just then Anita walked into something.  "OWW!" Anita rubbed her head.  

She had walked into a tree branch.  Meagan began laughing her ass off and walking away from Anita when she stepped into a trap!!  Meagan fell into a ditch and out of sight.  

"Help meeeeeee…" Meagan screamed.  

"Meagan!!" Anita yelled, running to the edge of the hole.  

Suddenly, Anita heard a noise coming from some trees ahead.  She decided to go ahead and check it out.  She walked up to the strange noise and discovered it was a moaning sound!  Another dieing person!  Anita turned the head of the girl around to discover… TONIA!! 

"NOOOO!! TONIA!!"  

Her blonde hair was covered in blood, making her a red head.  She had two bite marks on her neck and a blow to the back of her head.  Tonia looked up at Anita, fried out of her mind, and said with her last breaths… 

"At least I'm not a dumb blonde anymore."  She collapsed in Anita's arms.  "That's it!  I'm gonna find those ASSHOLES who kidnapped my parents!" she said walking back to the hole where Meagan fell and jumped in.  


	2. chapter 2

She tumbled down a long tunnel B4 falling heavily on a dirt floor.  She was alone in a room in some underground cave.  Chanting and singing could be heard in some separate room.  Anita cautiously got up and followed her ears to a huge cave room lit by candles with people in black robes walking in circles.  She saw Megan in the center of it all, wearing a tight fitting black dress, and gagged at her mouth.  She was sitting on a throne.  She all of a sudden looked over and spotted Anita.  Her eyes moved wildly and Anita signed to her to stay quiet.  She crept into the room and hid along the shadows of the cave wall watching the process, trying to figure out what to do.  She looked to her right and also bound up in the cave wall was… HER PARENTS!!  Anita ran over to them and let them free.  

"Anu!! Thanks so much!  Let's get out of here!!" her mom said.  

"No, I have to save Meagan and kill these people."  

"You can't!" her dad said.  

"Just get out of here!  Quickly!  There's a tunnel over there, climb out of it and go home.  Take this stake and stab anyone weird you see in the forest, GO!" Anita said with authority.  Surprisingly her parents left.  "Wow, that was easy!" Anita said to herself.  A little too easy she thought.  Anita just shrugged off the weird feeling she had felt as she had talked to her parents and turned to watch the proceedings.  

Meanwhile…as Anita's parents were walking through the tunnel, they turned into a hidden alcove.  

"That was easy!" Anita's mom explained.  

"Yeah." Her dad agreed.  "That Anita is so gullible!"  

Just as he was finishing his sentence both parents were surrounded by a dull glow and their disguises fell off and their true identities were revealed… it was the HARDY'S!  Matt and Jeff fixed their already greased hair… 

Matt tapped Jeff  "C'mon, we need to get back and tell the master about our little visitor."  

The two brothers walked back to the center cavern then down another tunnel to inform the master about Anita.  

**Hurry up Anita** Meagan thought.  The gag they had shoved into her mouth made it so she couldn't yell about how much she disliked being tied up… and the fact that they were going to sacrifice her to some stupid moronic person wasn't making her too happy either.  When she had fallen down the shaft she had found out that people were waiting for her…they had gagged and tied her then dragged her down a series of tunnels into a dark room…her bonds and gags had then been removed and the door closed and locked behind her.  She had walked around the room hoping to find a way out or an object to use against the person who came to get her.  After about a minute she figured she had been brought to someone's room.  

"Oh great…what do they expect me to do, sleep?"  

"I had a better idea in mind," said a man from behind her.  

Meagan spun around to find the guy leaning against the doorway.  He had long blonde hair and he was tall.  He wore a long black coat and he had an evil smile spread across his face.  When the thought finally entered her mind that the door was open, she reached for the candlestick holder that she had managed to find.  The plan was that she'd knock him on the head then make her way back up the tunnel to meet Anita. 

 "Uh, uh, uh" the guy said as he got to the candlestick first.  "You'd be a very bad house guest if you were to hit me on the head with that."  

"Then I hope you forgive me for this." And with saying that she kicked the guy in the groin.  

He fell to the floor holding himself and Meagan took this opportunity to leave.  She ran to the door and struggled to get the door open.  It was locked.  

"Grrrr…" Meagan said as she tried to open the door again. "Nooo" 

From the floor she heard the guy groan,  "Why do you keep kicking me?" 

Meagan stopped fighting the door because it was useless.  

"So you're the guy who tried to take me in the forest! You were pretty easy to get away from then.  So I bet I could beat you now for the key!" Meagan said with a smirk on her face.  

"You wanna try little girl?" With that the guy got up.  "Before we fight and I beat you, I thought I could introduce myself.  My name's Edge."  

Meagan went back into fighting stance.  "Yeah well I'm Meagan." And with that they began to circle each other.  

They both fought really well but Edge being a guy eventually won.  "LET GO OF ME!!!" Meagan screamed.  

"Nope.  I won fair and square." Edge replied, that evil smile back on his face.

 Just as Edge was leaning down the door opened and 2 more guys walked in.  One of them looked a lot like Edge and the other was just weird. "Can't you see I'm busy?  Why can't you 2 ever knock?" Edge sighed.  "Meagan this is my brother Christian and this is Gangrel."

"Uncle Gangy?!?" Meagan yelled.  

"Huh? What?" Gangy asked.  

"NM.  This girl Aryn…" Meagan Tried to explain 

"Aryn?" Gangy cut in.  "I know her! She's my bitch!  I sired her!" Gangy said smiling.  

"YOU DID?" Meagan asked as she fell over laughing.  

"Can I have a little bite of her? She looks so juicy…" Chris said drooling.  "No!  The master will be angry!  WE should take her to the pre-sacrifice area." Edge said.  

And so Meagan was brought to the area, awaiting rescue.  Back to the present, Anita was watching horrified as she tried to figure out how she'd kill all these vamps alone until Megan was free.  She walked along the shadows back to the open area where she first entered, bumping into a HUGE soft, plushy object.  IT WAS VISCERA! 

"AHH!!" Anita screamed bouncing off his plastic jacket. 

Viscera grinned evilly, bearing his fangs.  He lunged at Anita and punched her, sending her flying into the air and landing on the floor with a sick thud.  He walked over to her, kicked her, then backed up.  Anita looked in horror, anticipating her doom.  Viscera ran at her and jumped into the air, preparing to throw all 500 pounds on her in a splash.  As he was falling down on her body, Anita pulled out a stake and held it at her chest.  With a horrified look, Viscera fell down on her, stake straight in his heart.  Anita got up, wiped the dust off of her triumphantly and picked up her stake.  She noticed a key lying on the floor, which must have fallen out of Viscera's pocket.  She picked it up, wondering where she would find the door for this key.  She walked along the tunnel and approached the 1st door with a keyhole she could find.  She stuck it in, turned it, and SOMEHOW it opened!  Anita slid into the room and slowly closed the door behind her.  She was in a small room that seemed to be the clothing and (luckily) the weapons room!  "Jackpot!" Anita smiled.  "Stupid vampires leaving all these things around." 

She said as she opened her pack and stuffed in stakes, holy water, and tons of lighters.  She picked up a weapon which hooked to your arms with stakes coming out both sides.  She remembered seeing this weapon on Angel.  

"Cool!" She said excitedly hooking them to her arms and covering it with her shirt sleaves.  

She found a black robe exactly her size and put it on.  She sat there, thinking about any creative ways she could quickly kill vamp, cuz she knew she had to save Meagan quickly.  Upon inspecting the heel of her shoe, she realized it was wood, covered in rubber!  She removed the rubber and sharpened the heel enough to stake.  

"I'm gonna kick some vamp ass!" she yelled, maybe a little too loudly because the door opened and Kurt Angle walked in!  

"What do we have here?" said the Olympic gold medallist.  

"We have us a fight you annoying idiot." Anita said.  With that, the two went at it.  

Just as Kurt was getting the upper hand, Anita turned around and did a back kick straight into Kurt's chest.  The heel of her shoe penetrated (that could be a sick word) his heart, dusting him.  

"Man!  Is everyone here vampires?" she asked herself, picking up a crossbow.  "Not everyone," a voice replied.  "I'm here to help." Anita spun around only to find out her 'helper' was… Holly!  

"Holly!" Anita cried.  "What are you doing here?" 

"Well I was taking a walk with Mike and we were ambushed by those guys in the robes.  I got away but Mike was taken.  I followed them to this place." Holly looked at the floor.  "I don't know where they took Mike." 

Anita looked at Holly.  "Stop being such a wuss!"  Anita picked up a stake and handed it to Holly. 

 "Here.  You'll need this." And with that Anita and Holly went back out into the shadows.  

By this time, Meagan was bored out of her mind.  She had finally worked the gag enough so that she could almost get it off.  **Then I'll give them a piece of my mind!** Meagan smiled at the thought, or tired to anyway.  **Stupid gag…** Meagan looked over at the 2 bros and Gangy.  **Quit looking at me! Why do they keep looking at me?  Stupid idiotic men** Meagan continued to look around.  **They really need to redecorate this place…and there's too many wrestlers…AND I'M COLD!  Stupid flimsy practically wearing nothing dress.**  Meagan looked down at the dress she was wearing.  **And why did it have to be a dress?  AND WHERE IS ANITA!**  

Just then, Meagan heard a gong sound off in the distance and saw all the wrestlers and vampires kneel down.  **I don't like this…Anita, where are you!?!?!?!** 

Anita and Holly had heard the gong too but by this time they were far away from the center chamber.  Holly had whined so much about Mike that Anita had actually thought about handing Holly over to the vamps. But instead she had decided to look for Mike b/c it didn't look like Meagan was in too much trouble.  When the gong had sounded, Anita and Holly had turned to look at each other.  

"Probably serving dinner." Anita said with a shrug.  "Wait…let's just hope that Meagan doesn't end up being dinner."  

"Naw…she's too small to feed all of them."  Holly replied.  

Just then they heard someone yelling. 

"It's Mike!" Holly yelled.  

"I'm here!" mike replied.  

Holly and Anita ran towards Mike's voice.  After freeing him they started back towards the center chamber.  

"Ok, now lets save Meagan" Anita said.  

Then Anita heard the sickening sound of a body hitting the floor.  She turned around just in time to be tackled by Mike.  Her stake had been lost in the struggle and she was helpless against him.  When suddenly, the Head Bangers showed up!  Inspired by their presence, Anita fought hard and was surprisingly able to kick Mike's ass.  As he lay pathetically on the floor, Anita staked him in his heart.  She turned around happily to face the  Head Bangers but was grabbed and dragged to the center hall. 

 After the gong had finally stopped ringing in Meagan's ears, she realized that it was the introduction to someone's entry. (I know it doesn't make sense) Meagan timidly looked at the entry way above the set of stairs that had been carved out of the stone of the cavern and who she saw made her truly shake in horror.  It was the Undertaker who wasn't that scary, but right behind him was…the Spawn of Satan himself…MS. BURTON!!  Meagan screamed through her gag and promptly fainted.  

        By this time, Anita had been dragged into the chamber and the head bangers happily explained that they had caught someone.  Anita looked and found Meagan slouched in the throne.  Then Anita saw why.  She screamed as she saw the one person who is more evil then the wicked witch of the west.  

Ms. Burton just smiled at her former student.  When Meagan regained consciousness she really had to laugh.  There was Ms. Burton hanging all over the Lord of Darkness and he trying to stop her.  Edge came up and removed Meagan's gag.  

"This is where you join us!" he said planting that evil smil back on his face.  "We'll be spending a lot more time together."  Edge gently stroked Meagan's cheek with the back of his hand.  

"Get your hand off my face before I bite it off!" Meagan said angrily.  Edge wisely followed her instructions.  

The head bangers brought Anita up beside Meagan.  Meagan leaned over to Anita.  

"So what took you so long?" Anita replied with an annoyed look on her face, "I met up with Holly."  

"So where is she?" Meagan started to look around.  

"You can stop looking…she's dead."  

"Oh," Meagan replied sitting back in her seat.  

Just then Paul Bearer got everyone's attention by clearing his throat.  He then began to speak in that annoyingly high-pitched voice.  

"As you all know, we are gather here to consecrate the union between our Lord of Darkness and the Evil English teacher, Ms. Burton.  We have prepared our new member for the sacrifice she will make to make this union a long lasting one.  

Ms. Burton smiled and latched on to UT's arm.  Just as Paul Bearer was about to continue, UT interrupted him.  

"That's it!  I will not be eternally chained to this…this…" pointing at Ms. Burton.  "She is not evil!  She's semi-evil.  She's quasi evil, she's the margarine of evil.  She's the diet coke of evil, just one calorie, not evil enough!"  

"But…but…I thought we were in love!" Ms. Burton cried.  

"I only said that cuz I was getting laid."  UT replied and with that he pushed Ms. Burton into a pit of man eating something or others.  

"YEAH!!!" Anita and Meagan yelled like in the Simpson's.  Edge smiled evilly, looking Meagan up and down.  

"Stop that!" Meagan yelled, thought truly, she enjoyed it.  

"C'mon baby!  You know you like it…(ok, I know that sounds corny) Christian said making a pass at Meagan.  

"HEY! Stop it Chris!  I wanted her!" Suddenly the two bros started fighting, which sprung an all out brawl between the vamp/wrestlers.  

Anita took advantage of the opportunity to free Meagan from the bonds.  

"I'm free!! I'm FREE!!" Meagan yelled.  

"No you're not!" A black robed dude said, grabbing hold of Meagan.  

"DAMN IT ALL!!" Meagan yelled angrily as she turned around and grabbed at the dude's arm, scratching him on the way.  

"OW! I hate when you do that!" he yelled in a familiar voice.  

"Is that who I think it is?" Meagan said looking into the shadowy hood.  

The dude pulled down the hood to reveal…Michel!!  

"Michel?! NOOO!!" Meagan yelled as Michel's fangs came out.  "Now I'm gonna have to kill you!" she yelled.  

"I don't think so!" Michel yelled back.  

The two fought viciously, Meagan, eventually getting the upper hand.  She punched Michel and he fell to the ground.  Raising her stake she went towards Michel who had a horrified look on his face.  Just b4 Meagan got there, a sprawling Kirk jumped in the way to take the stake himself.  As he fell down with the stake in his heart he looked at Michel.  

"Chino 4 life," he said as he dusted.  

As Meagan looked on in disbelief, Michel disappeared.  "DAMN!" Meagan said.  

She turned around to find the brawl going on.  She saw Anita fighting like crazy, dusting off vamps as they came at her.  

"WOW!" Meagan said.  "She always looked so weak!" (ok, if this were real life, I would have been dead LONG ago…hehe…then again, if it were real life, there would be no vamps!)   
"STOP THIS!!  AT ONCE!!"  a loud booming voice said from the shadows.  Everybody stopped fighting, looking Curiously at the speaker as he stepped forth (cool word) from the shadows.

        "YOU THERE!" he yelled, pointing at Anita.  "We must fight, combat style, to the death!" he said evilly.  Anita picked up her stake and walked to the centre circle.  As she passed by vampire Ivory she staked her. 

        "Suuuuuuuuuucker!" Anita said as she dusted.  "I always hated her."

The cloaked dude stepped into the ring, removing his hood to reveal…GARY!!!


	3. CHapter 3

        "What the F***!" Anita screamed.  "I killed you!"

        "Yes you did, but you can        NEVER get rid of me!  NEVER!!" Gary said in his annoying angry voice.

        "How'd you come back?" Anita asked Gary.  Gary cleared his throat.

        "That's no concern of yours!" he said nervously looking around the circle that surround him.  

        "Ah don't cry.  Just FIGHT!" Anita yelled stepping into fighting stance.  The two went at it for the second time that night.  Gary fought relentlessly because he figured he had nothing to lose, he had already been killed…TWICE!  The crowd of vampires cheered the fight on.  Gary got the upper hand and knocked Anita down. He jumped on her and prepared to drain all the blood from her helpless body.  As he drew near, Anita grabbed the stakes hooked to her arms.  

        "You will be a good eat, Anita," Gary said evilly.  

        "EAT THIS!" Anita yelled sticking both stakes into Gary's heart.

        "Noooooooo!!!" Gary yelled as he dusted.  At that moment, the vampires rushed in and began attacking Anita and Meagan.  The two fought bravely but were greatly outnumbered.  It took all of those v amps to finally catch the girls who had caused them so much trouble!  Finally, Meagan was restrained by the three brood members, but Gangy got an EVIL look from Meagan anytime he came near her, and both Hardy Boys to restrain Anita.  Meagan wasn't complaining much, and seemed to be quite comfortable with Edge holding her, with his arm around her waist and Christian holding her legs.  Anita however who could not STAND the sight of nasty Hardy Boys was bitching.  

        "Ewww!!  Get your nasty hands off me!" Anita said, wiping the grease from the Hardy's hair off her face.

        "Don't be afraid, we'll be nice!" Jeff said, his purple/red/blonde/ orange hair swayed as he talked.  Anita shuddered.  

        "Hey Anita!" Meagan yelled over.

        "Don't forget, they're flexible!" Meagan said throwing her head back in laughter.  That seemed to calm Anita down a bit. (For the record, they're gross)

        "The master will be arriving soon!  Take them to the outer room to wait!" UT barked out his orders.  The two girls looked at each other, wondering what monster could have the amount of power to control so many vamps.  The girlz were ushered into a room to wait.  Meagan looked around the room.  

        "Comfy…" she looked over at Anita who was still madly wiping at her face trying to get the remnants of Hardy's hair grease off.  Meagan couldn't help it and burst out laughing.  Anita just scowled at Meagan, which made Meagan laugh even more.  After getting a book thrown at her courtesy of Anita, she started opening drawers to see if she could find some pants.  

        "Whatcha doin?" Anita asked.  

        "Looking for real clothes.  I can't fight in a dress!"  After a loooong look she finally found a pair of jeans.  After changing, Meagan walked over to the door and looked at the lock.

        "Hmm…do you have a hair pin, or safety pin or something like that?"

        "I think," Anita turned up the bottom of her flairs and took off 2 safety pins and handed them to Meagan.  As Meagan bent down and began to pick the lock, Anita looked shocked.

        "Since when could you do that?"     

        "Just can!" As the door clicked Meagan stood up and smiled triumphantly.  "After you," Meagan said to Anita.  The two girls moved slowly down the corridor making sure not to make noise.  Soon they came to a work out room.  

"Kewl!  They have a pool!" Anita said.  Meagan walked over to the next door and tried it…locked.  "I can't pick it…it's too old."  Just then they heard a voice behind them. 

"It's time for a change!" the two girls turned around to find Tazz!  

"I got this one," Anita said.

"You sure?  He's the suplex machine!" 

"Yeah…look at all the vamps I've already killed!"

"Okay, go for it…but I think your getting a little cocky!" Meagan said as she sat back and watched as Anita got her ass kicked.  When Anita lay unconscious in a pile on the floor, Tazz turned around and targeted Meagan.

"Easy," Tazz said sneering.

"Maybe not, since I'm a lot bigger than her."  Tazz and Meagan went at it.  Just as it looked as if Tazz was going to get the upper hand, Meagan staked him.  She smiled to herself as he dusted.  Meagan looked back at Anita and noticed a set of keys lying about half way between her and Anita.  

"Tazz must have dropped them," she said.  As she about to pick them up, she was kicked in the midsection and then pushed into the pool.  Meagan came up coughing as she was unprepared for her dunking in the pool.  She looked up and saw…The Kat!!  

"Your on my turf now!" and with that, The Kat jumped on Meagan.  The unexpected weight got Meagan another dunking.  As she came up, The Kat madly ripped off Meagan's shirt.  

"Hey!" Meagan yelled trying to cover herself.  "This isn't an evening gown match you stupid fake blonde!" Meagan grabbed the key ring and staked The Kat with one of the keys.  "Stupid bitch!" Meagan grumbled as The Kat dusted.  Meagan slowly got out of the pool as Anita started to wake up.  

"What happened to you?" Anita asked as she noted Meagan's lack of clothing and her being all wet.  

"I beat Tazz then got pushed into the pool by The Kat." Anita started to laugh at Meagan. 

 "It's not funny." Meagan angrily walked to the door and unlocked it.  As she flung open the door she saw two tunnels.  "I think we should split up." Meagan told Anita.

"But…"Anita said.  Meagan looked at Anita.

"What more trouble could we possibly get into?  It's either we stay and get served to the big head vampire OR we split up and find a way out."

"I guess." Anita agreed, and with that Anita went down the left tunnel and Meagan went down the right.  

"Stupid Meagan, always making us split up!" Anita thought.  Meanwhile, in Meagan's thoughts…

**I wonder what would happen if Anita became a vampire and I had to fight her…I'D KICK HER ASS!!** "Ha ha," she laughed at the thought.  Meagan made her way down the tunnel when she saw a figure running towards her.  She pulled out her stake ready to fight when she realized the figure was…ADNAN!!  He had a terrified look on his face and had a huge bruise on his face.  

"Help me Meagan!  I was walking in the woods when some thing started chasing me and I ended up here!  Now I can't get away from it!" Adnan said huffing and puffing.  

"Why were you walking in the woods?" Meagan asked suspiciously.  

"Oh!  I got a call from…" Adnan trailed off as all the colour drained from his face.  

"What? You got a call from who?" Meagan asked in response to Adnan's horrific look.  He pointed behind Meagan and there stood vampire Karthick!

"KARTHICK?" Meagan asked laughing.  "You're afraid of vamp Karthick?"

"But he's evil!" Adnan countered.  

"Let's get this over with quickly," she said confidently.  Karthick lunged at Meagan, making Adnan scream like a girl.  He pounded on Meagan and bloodied her.

"What the hell?" Meagan said.  "Since when were you so strong?" she said fighting to overcome Karthick.  She got up and fought more defensibely, waiting for Karthick to make a mistake.  But he didn't.  He knocked Meagan down with a huge blow to the temple.  He jumped on her and started towards the neck.  He was about 2 inches away from her flesh when he screamed.

"Nooo!!" he yelled as a stake came through his heart from the other side.  As he dusted, the saviour was revealed!  It was ANITA!  (who'd you expect?)  

"I found a way out!" Anita yelled. "Let's go!"  The two began walking away when they remembered Adnan.  They turned around to find him crying over Karthick's dust.  

"He was my cheating partner!" he blubbered. 

"Oh get a life!" Anita said.  

"You know what?  We've been completely de-sensitized!!  I don't have any feelings for the people I kill!" Meagan said 

"True, cept I really enjoyed killing Gary!" Anita said laughing.  The trio walked along the path towards the exit when they were surrounded by a circle of hooded figures. 

        "Oh for the love of God….." Meagan said in frustration


	4. Chapter 4

Three of them stepped fwd and prepared to fight.  Anita's partner was tall, Meagan's was fat and Adnan's was medium.  The fight began.  Adnan was taken down immediately.  His opponent lunged at his neck but Meagan kicked him off. 

"SWITCH!" Meagan yelled, taking Adnan's partner.  Anita meanwhile was throwing good punches to her opponent's stomach.  He doubled over and she kicked him to the head.  He fell down, hood coming off.  Anita walked to the sprawled body to reveal…EDGE!

"EDGE!" Anita yelled.  

"You got me," he said.  "Make it quick," he said, his evil smile showing.  Anita brought her stake up, ready to finish off the vamp.

"NOOO!!" Meagan yelled, spearing Anita to the ground.

"Owww!" Anita screamed as Meagan fell on her.  "What the hell did you do that for?!?!" Anita yelled.

"You can't kill him!  You just can't!" As the two girls fought, a horrible cry screamed out.  They turned around to see Christian and Gangy feeding on Adnan.

"ADNAN!"  they yelled as he fell limply to the floor.  As the vampires surrounded, Anita and Meagan took the opportunity to run away.  Meagan took a look behind her to see Edge looking at them running…his evil smile following them.  Anita ran under the doorway first and began to lower the door.  

"Meagan, come on!  Hurry!"  Meagan turned around to see the Brood closing in.  

**I'm not gonna make it** Meagan thought.  The door was almost down just as she reached it.  **Here goes nothing** Meagan did a baseball slide and slid right under the door.

"We made it!" Anita cried.  Meagan just smiled.  Just as Meagan was about to walk towards Anita, a hand came out from the bottom of the door and latched onto Meagan's ankle.  Both girls looked down in horror.  Meagan was wrenched off her feet and dragged back through the still descending door.

"Noooo!" Anita yelled.  She could hear a man laughing on the other side of the door, then the door closed on Meagan's screams.  

"Nooooo!!" Anita screamed again.  "I've gotta save her." Anita began to pace around the now quiet corridor.  "But I'll need help…there's gotta be at least SOME people left," and with that Anita left to find people to help save Meagan and to put an end to the vampires reign.  

******

Meagan had hit the round so hard that she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.  As she struggled to breathe, 2 hooded figures held both her arms.  She looked up only to see that evil smile back on Edge's face.  

          "Thanks for saving me babe!" he said.

          **What was I thinking?**  "Screw you!" Meagan snarled in reply.  Edge raised an eyebrow. 

          "Interesting concept.  But alas, other peoples needs come before my own." He replied cockily.  After that, Meagan was dragged back to the center chamber.  An Undertaker symbol was set up and Meagan was slowly dragged to it.  Thoughts of what happened to Stephanie McMahon flashed throughout Meagan's mind.  

          "No!" She screamed and began to struggle against her captors.  Every time she was free of one, another would take their place.  Edge leaned over to Meagan's ear.  

          "There's no use…you're gonna be one of us soon."

          "Go to hell," Meagan yelled.  Edge just smiled with that evil smile of his.  Meagan was eventually tied to the symbol.  And with one final scream of defiance she was gagged and had to settle with glaring angrily at people.  Meanwhile, Anita began opening doors that lined the corridor.  As she opened one of the doors, delight spread across her face.  She found a room that had people in it!  They were all bound up, gagged, and blindfolded.  Anita walked up and down the rows of ppl looking for someone useful.  She saw a flash of brown curly hair.  Disbelieving, Anita walked up to the lady and removed her blindfold.  It was her mom!  Finally!  

          "Mom!!" Anita yelled incredulously.  "I thought I set you and dad free!" 

          "No, you didn't, I've been in this room for ages!" she said.  Anita helped her free and found her dad not far away.  When they were free, Anita began to think of a plan.  She knew she couldn't do this alone.  As her parents freed the victims, she thought some more.  Finally, her plan was made.

          "OK, here's what we're gonna do.  We have to all fight those vamps because I can't do it alone.  Who's with me?" Anita half yelled, half whispered.  The group agreed.  "Ok, here's what we do.  WE have to get near the main chamber again to save Meagan.  On the way is the weapons room.  We'll stop there, fuel up, then head down.  We will pass the exit.  It is a hole that must be climbed.  If you're chicken shit, then leave," Anita said.

          "ANITA!" her parents yelled.  "Don't swear!"

          "Sorry mom," Anita said scared.  "When we pass the hole, my parents will leave, ok?" 

          "No, we're not leaving you," her dad replied. 

          "Yes you are, I can take care of myself." She replied and turned around to lead the troups out.  They got to the weapons' room and got all their stakes.  Anita instructed the group on how to kill the vamps.  Then, they made their way to the hole.  Anita pushed her parents in and watched as some ppl left.  She told them all to be  careful and to go straight to her house.  They were very close to the main chamber and could hear the chanting.  They got to the main chamber and stood along the shadows of the back wall, waiting.  They watched the proceedings, preparing for the fight.  As Anita looked on she saw Meagan tied to the UT symbol.  She was surrounded by the Brood and the UT  was standing near her head.  As more and more ppl saw all the vamps and the UT they got scared and left. 

          "Chickens," Anita scowled.  By the time all the chickens had left, Anita looked at her crew and all her hope of winning vanished.  Just then the Mean Street Posse walked up and surrounded Anita.

          "So, what do we do now Anu-mac?" Pete Gas asked.

          "Yeah, and where are the chicks?" Joey Abs asked.  

          "You're kinda cute," Rodney said looked down at Anita.

          "EWWWWWWWW!" Anita said, "Get away from me!"

          "Fine!" all 3 said and walked back to the back of the group.  Then Kaientai came up and began speaking rapidly in Chinese.  

          "What the…" Then Anita dragged Jun-Nun in from outta no where.  

"Translate please."  As Jun-Nun listened, Anita looked back to the ceremony checking to see how much time she had.

          **Why isn't Meagan struggling?** she thought.  Jun-Nun tapped Anita on the shoulder.  "What did they say?"  Jun-Nun cleared his throat.

          "They want to know when they're going to eat." Anita just looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.  

          "WHAT THE HELL DO THEY THINK I AM?  Lunch Lady Doris?" And with that, Jun-Nun got scared and ran off but not before turning to Kaientiai and giving them the secret handshake.  

          "Chino 4 life!"  

          "Am I surrounded by complete idiots?" Anita said rolling her eyes.  Just then, Mr. Ass showed up.  

          "Hi, I'm here to help," Mr. Ass said in a slow southern drawl.  

          "Finally, a smart person," Anita said in relief.

          "So, what's the plan?" Mr. Ass asked.

          "I don't know yet.  All I know is we have to save Meagan and kill the vamps." Anita replied.  Mr. Ass then looked at Anita with an excited look.

          "I have a plan!"

          "Ok, what is it?" Anita said taking her eyes off the ceremony.

          "See, I go out there and I distract them." Mr. Ass replied.

          "And how are you going to do that?" Anita asked puzzled. 

          "With my fabulous ass of course!" Anita hit herself in the head.

          "That's it…I give up!!  We should all just give ourselves up to the vamps!" Anita looked back at the ceremony.  She looked closely at Meagan.

**Why aren't you struggling?  Have you given up too?** she thought.  


	5. Chapter 5

Meagan looked around.  Everything was fuzzy and she hurt all over, especially her neck.  She tried to move her arms to rub her neck but realized she was all tied up.  Then everything came back.  All the memories of what had happened that night came back to her.  She groaned out loud which made her head ache and made Edge look over at her.  He leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, it's almost over now.  Just stay in there a little bit longer."

"Why am I cold?" Meagan asked groggily.  

          "It's normal," Edge replied.  The UT then commanded the stage. 

          "We are gathered here today to offer this soul to our God!" he yelled.

"This body will be used as a vessel to resurrect our leader, our Master, OUR HIGHER POWER!" Meagan's head hurt from all the yelling, and she didn't like the sound of what the UT was talking about, but the UT kept yelling.

          "So now we begin!" A circle of hooded figures surrounded the symbol.  The figures began to chant and vampires began to pass a cup around.  Each one would prick their finger and drop one drop of blood into the cup.  From where she was lying, Meagan had a lovely view of the crack in the ceiling.  She could see the sky.  It looked as if a huge storm was going on.  When the cup had gone all the way around, the UT held the cup above his head. 

          "With this blessed liquid, our God will arise!" and with that the undertaker (UT) gave the cup to Edge who brought it to Meagan's mouth.

          "You have got to be kidding if you think I'm gonna to drink that!" Meagan yelled…or tried to.  

          "You have to," Edge said.  

          "I'm not gonna though," Meagan replied spitting in his face.  Anita watched Meagan do this in horror.  She was so sure it would be over from there.  Edge looked at Meagan and just smiled.  Paul Bearer stepped up and snapped his fingers and Tonia, Holly and Michel came and forced Meagan's mouth open.  Edge just continued smiling.  

          "Why must you be so difficult?" and with that, he poured the contents of the cup down Meagan's throat.  Meagan was trying not to swallow it but it just kept coming.  Just then Anita stepped out of the shadows and yelled,

          "CHARGE!!" Anita's big, but rather dumb army charged fwd and engaged in combat with the vamps.  Edge stayed back to make sure Meagan drank the rest of the cup.  Meagan felt really weird…like she couldn't control her own body.  Paul Bearer then began to recite from his book in Latin.  The ground began to shake and it cracked open.  Bellows of smoke erupted from the crack.  Anita watched in horror as a cloud of smoke surrounded Meagan and Edge.  

          "Meagan, I'm coming!" Anita began to run towards the circle of smoke, jumping over cracks and bodies.  When all of a sudden a huge hand wrapped around Anita's neck.  Anita gasped for air and struggled to look up at her captor.  Then she finally caught a glimpse of who it was.  It was…The Big Show! (TBS)  TBS began to speak but all you could hear was mumbling.  He picked Anita up by her throat and walked over to the nearest crack.  TBS was just about to choke slam Anita straight to what seemed like hell when another hand reached out and grabbed TBS by the throat.  TBS threw Anita aside and grabbed at the hand at his throat.  Slowly Anita's saviour stepped out for the smoke.  It was…KANE!  Kane picked TBS up and slammed him through the crack.  Anita hit Kane on the back.  

"Way to go Kane!" Kane just grunted in reply.  Anita looked around and noticed that half her army was already dead.  "We're going to loser," Anita said sadly.  Just then Kane and Anita were joined by two more people…The Hardys!!  Matt and Jeff looked around nervously.  

          "Uh-uh…uh we're here to help," the Hardy's said.

          "You?" Anita said incredulously.  **"**But you're the bad guys!" 

          "Yeah but we want to help you." Jeff said wrapping his arm around Anita.  Anita slowly got out of the embrace.

          "Riiiiight…anywho, we have to stop the ceremony and save Meagan.  Anita began to walk fwd then stopped.  I can't see a friggen thing!" Just then the smoke cleared and standing there in the middle of the cavern was… Meagan!!  Except she was different.  Her hair was in her face but Anita could still tell she looked different.  Her face was really white and it looked as if she was wearing black lipstick.  Her eyes were closed and surrounded with black eye shadow.  She had black pants on that were really tight and she was wearing a black top with a black vest.  Normally Anita would have said that it looked kewl (minus the black makeup) but under the circumstances it was really creeping her out.

          "M-M-Meagan?" Anita asked questioningly.  Meagan's eyes were still closed.  She slowly raised her head and her eyes shot open.  Anita gasped.  Where Meagan's eyes had been blue they were now red.  Blood red!  Meagan slowly gave an evil smile.  Much like the one Edge was giving.  Just then Anita noticed the one thing that made her sick to the stomach.  Meagan had fangs.  She was now one of them!  

          "We should have sided with her.  She's cool," Matt said.  

Jeff hit his brother, "Shut up."  Kane just grunted and Anita just stared on in shock.  

Meagan walked towards Anita, her head down and her hair in her face.  Explosions were happening all around them.  People were fighting and yelling everywhere.  Anita looked around her.  Everything seemed to be in slow motion and she couldn't hear the shouts and screams.  All she was aware of was Meagan walking slowly towards her, closing the gap.  All Anita could do was stand there, frozen to her spot.  All of a sudden, Meagan's head shot up, her red eyes glaring evilly at Anita.  In one lighting quick move, Meagan threw a dagger straight at Anita's head!  Anita's amazing reflexes somehow caught the blade of the dagger 1 inch from Anita's face.  

          "Nice catch," Meagan said.  She advanced towards Anita, eyes fixed on hers.  The evil red eyes seemed to mesmerize Anita in a hypnotic way.  Suddenly, an explosion erupted in front of Anita, throwing debris at Meagan.  She was thrown back away from Anita.  Jeff, Kane and Matt grabbed Anita away from all the chaos. 

          "Snap out of it!" Matt said shaking Anita.  Anita whipped back and forth along with Matt.  Her face became drenched in grease.

          "Stop…that…" Kane said in his monotone Mushka (English teacher) voice.  He pushed Matt away and began to wipe Anita's face.  The grease must have seeped into Anita's head because she snapped out of her daze.  

          "Ok, as soon as this shit comes off me, we are going in there and kicking some ass!" Anita said wiping her face and envying Kane's mask.  **Lucky bastard** she thought.

          "Right!" Jeff yelled, slipping his arm around her waste.  Anita looked at him with an annoyed look.  Jeff just smiled.

Meagan had gotten up and was ready to fight Anita.  She looked around but Anita was gone.

          "Fine Anita," Meagan yelled, "hide like the coward that you are."  Meagan walked to the center of the chamber.  "The longer you hide, the more innocent blood will be spilt."  Meagan grabbed the nearest human by the throat.  It looked out to be Preetica.

          "Preetica, Preetica, Preetica…are you prepared to die?" Preetica just smiled.  Meagan looked at Preetica with an annoyed look.  "Is all you do is smile?" Meagan asked.  Preetica smiled.  "Fine," and with that, Meagan flung Preetica into the nearest chasm.  Meagan continued along, killing anyone who got in her way.  Just then, Anita, the Hardy's and Kane jumped into Meagan's

way.  

          "Well, well, well…the good guys have showed up." Edge, Christian and Gangrel came up behind Meagan.  Edge put his arm around Meagan's waist.  Chris just stood there and Gangrel put his arms around Meagan's shoulders.  Meagan raised an eyebrow and looked at Gangrel.  "P-lease," and with that she picked up Gangrel's arm and removed it from her shoulders.  Meagan went back into fighting stance and Anita did the same.  It was time for the big battle.  Just then, more re-enforcements showed up for both sides and Meagan and Anita couldn't see each other anymore.  Meagan walked off to the side, trying to get a look at Anita.  She wanted to kill the little goody two shoes because she was really the only thing standing in her way for world domination.  Suddenly, Meagan was kicked in the back and was sent pummelling to the ground.  She spun her head around to see Matt and Jeff with smirks on their faces.  

          "You should have stayed on our side…" she said.

          "Your gonna lose evil demon bitch!" Matt yelled.  Meagan sighed.

          "What a shame," Meagan said shaking her head, "You are kinda cute…but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," Meagan said as she was getting up.

          "You'll have to get through him first!" Jeff said confidently.  Just then Kane stepped between Meagan and the Hardy's.  

          "Just how I like 'em," Meagan said.  "Big, dumb, and stupid."

"Kane…try…not…to…hurt…too…much." Kane said.  And the fight was on!

******

Kane pulled at his glove and gave Meagan a quick uppercut jab to her chin.  Meagan was thrown back five feet and fell down hard.  

          "Lucky shot," she said rubbing her chin.  "But no one can match the awesome power of a God!" and with that, she got up and began pounding Kane.  Kane just stood there, blocking all the shots.  Meagan became frustrated with Kane's power and became all psycho God.  She knocked Kane down and started kicking him.  Kane lay on the ground, taking the abuse until he grabbed her leg and yanked her down.  Meagan fell and Kane got up, unharmed.

          "What are you?!" Meagan asked from the ground incredulously.  Kane walked up to Meagan and kneeled over her, his back to Anita and the greasy boyz so they couldn't see what Kane was about to do.  Kane removed his mask slowly.  All Meagan could do was gasp and stare in amazement.  Kane put it back on and turned around, walking past the team.  

          "Let's…go," Kane said.  The team followed.  

          "Did you see his face?" Jeff whispered to Anita.

          "No," she replied.

          "Damn it!" Matt cursed.  The three could only imagine who, or what Kane REALLY was.  All they knew was that with Kane around, they had a fighting chance to destroy Meagan and her evil forces.

          "Argh!" Meagan yelled from her spot on the floor.  "You won't win Anita…that only happens in the movies!"  Edge came and helped Meagan up.  Meagan looked over and saw a huge gash on Edge's forehead. 

          "You're hurt," Meagan said as she walked over to him.  She gently looked it over.  She smiled up at Edge.  "It's almost closed."  Then Meagan turned around to talk to her troops.  "You guys suck!" she walked to the edge of the platform.  "We have the power to beat them, to make sure evil triumphs over good.  We WILL win!"  The crowd of vamps cheered.  


	6. Chapter 6

"Anita…c'mon!  I'm sorry!" Jeff said.

          "No.  I saw the way you were looking at Meagan!" Anita said walking away from Jeff.  "You wish you had stayed on her team. You regret joining the good side…don't you?  Don't you!!" Jeff came up to Anita and wrapped his arms around her.

          "No…that's Matt that wants to be bad…this is where I want to be…with you," (Just for the record, I'm sorry Anita…I had too!!!! Hehe)  Jeff leaned his head towards Anita as if he was gonna kiss her when behind them they heard someone clearing their throat.  Jeff let go of Anita and turned around to see Matt and Kane standing there.  

          "Now if you two love birds could stop, then maybe we could get some work done!" Matt said as he stalked off in the direction of T.L.K. (our school) with Kane following behind.  Jeff started to follow but stopped when he realized that Anita wasn't following.   

          "Anita, aren't you coming?"

          "Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you in a sec." Jeff just shrugged and followed his brother and Kane.  When Jeff was out of earshot, Anita began yelling, "EW!! EW!! I can't believe I almost kissed Jeff Hardy!  EW! EW EW!  I almost kissed the Rainbow Dragon! E-wwwwwwwww!!  I almost kissed one of the Hardy Boyz!  With a Z! Like that's supposed to scare someone!" When she was finished ranting and raving about how stupid the Hardy's were, she stalked off towards T.L.K. (oh you are SOOOO gonna get it!)  Meanwhile, Meagan was still standing on her platform.

          "I need someone who can be my right hand man!" Meagan screamed out to the on looking vamps.  "Step forward if you wish to be the one," Up stood many excellent vamps that could easily destroy humans.  The most noticeable were: The Rock Vamp, Jericho, Chyna, Test, etc.  One of those vamps could easily crush Anita, but Meagan saw past all of them to the back of the room.  There stood a figure, so insignificant, it was laughable.  Nevertheless, Meagan was pleased with what she saw.  With a huge smile, Meagan called the figure forward.  

          "You! You will be my right hand man!" The figure stepped out from the shadows.  A gasp arose from the crowd.  Meagan just smiled and brought him on the stage.  It was…ADNAN! (hehe…sucker! Payback's a bitch) 

          "Come here Adnan," Meagan said pointing her finger towards her direction in a seductive way.  "You are someone I can depend on," she said in a deep voice, putting her arm around his shoulder.  "You're smart, strong, brave, strong, BIG…" she trailed off, lost in thought.  Almost as if she was remembering a happy memory.  

"Yes, and I will put my BODY and soul at your command…if I had a soul…so technically, just my body," Adnan said smiling admiringly at Meagan.  Someone cleared their throat loudly from the audience.  This seemed to break the trance Meagan and Adnan were in.  Meagan broke her gaze from Adnan's eyes to notice it was Edge.  He had a hurt look on his face and gave Meagan a puppy dog look.

"Awwww…" Meagan said.  "Don't worry Edge, he means nothing to me.  He's just my bitch." Edge looked even more hurt.

"But, I thought I was your bitch!" Edge whined. 

"You are!  Oh fine," Meagan turned towards Adnan.  "Sorry babe, but there's just no room for two bitches." And with that she staked him.  (I'm nicer than you are! **Shudders** Hardy Boy-Z! Ah! Rainbow Dragon!!)  

Meagan smirked at Edge.  "Don't worry about him.  I didn't mean a word I just said.  I just wanted to stake him!" Edge smiled and wrapped his arms around Meagan.  

"Good, cuz if you hadn't killed him then I would have!" Edge said as Meagan walked back to the edge of the platform.  

"Ok, for real this time.  Who'll be my helper?" again many capable vamps stepped forward. 

 Edge walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Just don't pick a guy!"  

Meagan looked at him."Why not?  I'll pick whomever I please!  And I need to pick someone who will watch my back in a fight." 

Edge looked at her incredulously.  "What the hell do I do?" 

Meagan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  "Well you didn't seem to be doing that great of a job in the last fight."

"I had my hands full fighting Anita's troops!" Edge yelled. 

"And I had to fight Kane.  So there!" Meagan yelled back.  

Uncle Gangy stepped fwd to stop the fighting couple.  "Stop fighting!  We don't need this.  This is what they want us to do!"

 Both Edge and Meagan turned to Gangrel. 

"Shut up!" they yelled, then continued yelling at each other.  Gangrel tried it again."Stop…we should be planning our next attack." Meagan stopped.

"Ok, that's it!" she reached over and grabbed a stake.  She brought her arm back to strike and end Gangrel's life.  Edge grabbed her arm.

"Uhh…no killing the innocent by stander," Meagan growled in protest and struggled to free her arm.  

"Lemmee go.  Let me kill him!" Gangrel was slowly backing away. 

"Everybody leave to your rooms!  We'll be leaving in 2 hours…get rested and be ready." Edge yelled out.  When everyone had left, it was just Edge and a struggling Meagan.  

"Let me go, NOW!" 

Edge grinned.  "Not until you calm down." Meagan brought her foot up hitting Edge in the groin.  As he fell and began to squirm on the ground holding himself, Meagan took the opportunity to step out of his hold.  

"I told you to let me go!" 

"Are you nuts??" Edge managed to say.  He unexpectedly lunged at Meagan tackling her to the ground and sitting on top of her.  "Are you gonna calm down now?" Edge snarled angrily.  

"Grrr…" Meagan growled.  Her eyes shone bright red and Edge flew off her, landing hard on his face.  Edge lay down, not moving.  Meagan ran over to Edge and looked at him. 

"Did I kill him?"  Just then Edge did one of those flippy thingies and landed on his feet.  Edge back handed Meagan and sent her spiralling to the ground.  Meagan brought her foot around, tripping Edge.  Edge landed with a grunt.  The fight went on for another hour.  Both Meagan and Edge were lying on the floor a few strides apart.  Their breathing was laboured and they were both bleeding.  Just then the UT came through the doorway.

"Look at what you've done!" He boomed.  Meagan tiredly raised her head and looked around.  She looked over at Edge with a silly grin on her face.

"We totalled the place!" Edge just chuckled.

"Look at yourselves.  You can barely raise your heads!" UT yelled again.  

"Give me a minute," Edge said tiredly.

"You have one hour!" UT said walking away mumbling.  "Our best general and our leader are wiped out!  How are we gonna win now?" as he walked away Meagan managed to roll over on her stomach and both Edge and her burst out laughing.  

"Hey Edge…"

"Hm?"

"I say we stay here till we re-energize," Meagan said with a grin.

"Right on," and with that both Edge and Meagan fell asleep.  

******

Meanwhile, back to the team consisting of Greasy Boy-Z's, Kane and Anita.  

"Hurry up Kane!" Anita yelled.

"Sorry…I'm…walking…behind…Jeff…" Kane said as he slipped for the twentieth time.  Anita turned around and laughed her ass off.  They approached T.L.K, which looked hauntingly spooky.  

"Holy shit, this place is scary!" Jeff said quietly.

"You should see it in the day, it's even scarier!" Anita said in all seriousness.  They walked up to the front door and surprisingly enough, it was open.  They entered to find hundreds of people standing in the dark foyer.  They had weapons and all looked capable of fighting.

"We're here to fight against the vamps," a voice said from the crowd.  

"Well…ok then," Anita said, still in shock.  

"Ok, get your places ready," the same voice cried out.  It appeared to the team that they already had a plan set up.  The group spread out throughout the school.  The speaker was left standing with the team.  It was Meagan's best friend!  Anita fell to the floor laughing her ass off.  As Jeff helped Anita up, a loud rumble of thunder was heard.  Anita turned around to face the doors and saw Meagan and her troops approaching the doors.  Anita took a deep breath and held her stake tight…waiting… There was another flash of light and the group saw the demonic grins on both Edge and Meagan's faces.  Just then Naveed ran up to Anita.  

          "Anita they're vampires right?"  Anita looked at him strangely.  

          "Uh duh!" Naveed had an excited look on his face.  

          "Then they can't come in until you invite them in!"  Anita looked back over to 'The Best Friend' who just shrugged.  Naveed ran up to the doorway where Meagan was standing and began to make funny faces saying,

          "You can't come in.  Hahahaha…I'm in and you're not!  And you can't come in!"  Then just in time with the lightning, Meagan's had was around Naveed's throat.  She picked him up off his feet and brought his face really close to hers.  Naveed struggling for breath was the only thing heard.  

          "You're very annoying do you know that?  And you suck at cards!"  Meagan said growling at him, and with that she threw him behind her to her minions who tore him to little pieces.  Meagan looked with a disgusted look on her face.           

          "Ew…"  Edge just laughed.  Then Meagan looked back at Anita and with a smirk on her face, took a step inside.  Edge was next and then the minions trailed in behind him.  

          "But, I thought you had to be invited…" Anita asked.  Meagan shrugged. 

          "It's a public place so I don't kneed to be invited," then out of nowhere 'the best friend' screamed and lunged at Meagan with a stake.  Meagan grabbed her hand and wrenched it behind her back.  'TBF' screamed in pain.  Meagan looked down at her prey.  

          "You know…I've got one question.  If you're so rich, why do you look uglier than a demon?"  'TBF' just stared at Meagan with hatred in her eyes.

          "You killed my ugly boyfriend!"

          "I did??  I don't remember…Ah well you'll be joining him!" And with that, Meagan grabbed 'TBF's' chin and jerked it to the side.  There was a sickening sound of bone snapping and Anita noticed that her head wasn't facing the right way.  Meagan sighed as she let the body hit the floor.  

          "That was too easy!" Meagan looked at Anita with a bored look on her face.  

          "Are you gonna do something or just stand there with your mouth open?" Anita shook her head to shake the mental image of 'TBF' lying there.  Then went back into fighting stance.    

          "Get ready to die bitch!" Anita yelled.  Meagan raised an eyebrow at the remark then went back into fighting stance also.

          "I'm not A bitch Anita…I'm THE bitch!!!"  AS soon as the first punch was thrown, the good guys and the bad guys began to fight.  Anita attacked Meagan with a series of kicks and punches but Meagan blocked everyone.  Then Meagan retaliated with her own attack.  Anita thought she was doing well because she had blocked all the blows Meagan was giving her.  She sorta let her guard down and Meagan took the opportunity to swipe at Anita with her claws.  The move was unexpected and Anita caught it right across the face.  Anita reeled back and brought her hand to her face.  When she looked at it, it was covered in oozing red blood.  Anita looked at Meagan who was smirking, and heard her snarl the word pitiful.  Anita's vision in the eye closest to the cut filled with red.  She wiped at it trying to get the blood out.  When she looked back up, Meagan was gone.  

          "MEAGAN!" Anita yelled.  Anita searched the crowd but Meagan was nowhere to be found.  Anita looked at the battle in front of her.  The odds were pretty even.  Jeff was fighting off 2 girl vamps and Matt was fighting Michel.

          **Michel?** Anita thought.  **Isn't he dead?** Anita just shrugged it off.  Kane was fighting 8 vamps.  

          "Kane!" Anita yelled…"I'm going to look for Meagan."  Kane just grunted.  Anita ran down the hallway and into the first door.  It was a science room.  She looked around scanning the room.  She noticed a machine at the back.  

          "I've never seen that before," she said quietly.  All of a sudden, the machine turned on.  

          "Voice recognized," said the machine.  Just then a hologram of Gary popped up from the middle of the machine.

          "What the fu…"

          "Yes Anita…it is I…Gary…the magnificent!"  Anita just looked at him.  "Before I was tragically killed, by YOU!" Gary said angrily pointing at Anita, "I managed to make a clone of myself," a door beside Anita began to open.  "He is my exact copy…EXCEPT…" Gary looked down.  "The school was too cheap and I didn't' have enough resources so I made him…(music duh duh Duh!) 1/8 my width!"  Just then a really, really, REALLY thin version of Gary appeared in the doorway.  "I shall call him," Gary brought his pinky finger up to his lip, "Skinny Me!" And with that, Gary disappeared, leaving Skinny me with Anita.  Skinny me was so skinny, he was actually skinnier than Anita!!

          "Do you remember me, Austin Powers…I mean…Anita?  I am the one that will be killing you now!" Skinny me yelled in an Arabic accent, as he attacked Anita with a sword.  He slashed at Anita's shirt. Anita jumped back and knocked into someone standing behind her.  It was Komal!

          "Komal!  You gotta help me out!" Anita yelled dodging Skinny Me's sword.  

          "Ok, sure!" Komal yelled.  She suddenly lunged at Anita, holding her down.  Skinny me swung he sword around, sharp end pointing at Anita's stomach.  Anita looked straight into Skinny me's eyes, seeing only pure evil.  Only two times b4 has she ever seen that in someone's eyes: Meagan's and Gary's.   Skinny Me hurled the sword towards Anita but all of a sudden a blur passed over Anita and tackled Skinny Me!!  All Anita could make out were the colours of the rainbow!  She also became drenched in some unidentified liquid!  The person landed on Skinny me.  He turned around and it was Jeff! (duh)  Anita kicked Komal and escaped.  

          "SWITCH!" Anita yelled as she took on Skinny me and Jeff took on Komal.  Anita battled with 'SM' and eventually got the stake in him.  As SM dusted all could be heard was,

          "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee…" 

**Sucker**, Anita thought.  Anita turned around and saw Jeff about to stake Komal!

"No!" Anita yelled and tackled Jeff.  Jeff was slammed to the ground on top of Anita.  Anita screamed and threw Jeff off her.  She jumped up and saw Komal was gone.  

"What the hell was that for!" Jeff screamed angrily.  

"You can't kill her!  She's too nice!" Anita said wiping grease off herself frantically.  

"You're crazy," he said walking out of the room.  Anita followed him thinking, **damn I need a nice hot shower to get this grease off**

Meanwhile, Meagan was upstairs killing humans one by one.  

          **sigh** Where's the challenge?" Meagan must have spoken too soon because she was tackled from behind by Jeff!  Meagan got up and began fighting.  IT was blow for blow but Jeff got the upper hand when some grase from his hair flicked into Meagan's eyes.  

          "Ahh!! It burns!" Meagan screamed.  Jeff got on top of her and pulled a stake up.  AS he was about to drive it in, Jeff was pushed off Meagan.  Edge grabbed Jeff and threw him into Meagan's hands.  They fought again, but Edge was stopped from fighting 2 on 1 by Anita.  

          "Let's go," Anita said twirling a stake in her hands.  Edge grinned evilly and they fought.  

          "You know you're really cute when you're evil," Anita said to him as she punched his face.  Edge became distracted when Meagan called his name.  She was bruised up badly by Jeff because she was too distracted watching Edge.  Anita took this to her advantage and pinned Edge up against her locker.  Anita brought her stake up and drove it straight into his heart.  A piercing scream escaped from Meagan as she ran over to Edge.  Edge just grinned at Meagan.  He held the stake in his hand and passionately kissed Meagan, seconds before he dusted in her arms.  Anita and Jeff watched Meagan sitting quietly on the floor.  She turned her head around, her eyes glowing bright red in anger.  Meagan growled low in her throat.  She slowly stood up.

          "Enough games, I'm gonna kill you now." Meagan said quietly.  Just then Matt and Kane came up behind Anita.  

          "What happened?" Matt asked. 

          "Anita killed Edge." Jeff answered.

          "Why?" Matt asked, "He was cool!"  Meagan began to walk towards Anita.  Jeff jumped infront of her and Kane jumped in front of Jeff.  "Must…beat…us…first…" Kane said in his monotone voice.  Meagan smiled sadly and snarled.  

          "Awww…how sweet," she said sarcastically.  Just then Christian showed up.  He ran up to Meagan and looked around.  

          "Where's Edge?" A single tear ran down Meagan's cheek and she wiped it away angrily.  Christian just nodded his head in understanding.  He stood beside Meagan ready for battle.  Matt leaned over to Anita who was ready also.

          "You can't kill her," he whispered.  

          "Why not?" Anita asked.  "It's either her or me."

          "But look, she cried…she still feels…that means she's still in there.  The evil hasn't completely taken over yet," Matt continued trying to persuade her.  Anita was almost convinced when Jeff turned around.

          "Anita…she's trying to kill you.  She's evil, plain and simple."

          "But he's right," Anita said, referring to Matt.  

          "If you're nice to her, she'll take the opportunity and kill you," Jeff said.  

          "You're right," Anita agreed, "I have to kill her.  It's the only way to stop the vamps reign."  Matt sighed and looked at the floor.

          "I didn't want to have to do this," Matt said.  Jeff looked at his brother.  

          "What are you talking about?" Matt turned around with his back to Meagan and began to walk backwards towards her.  He began to shake his head sadly as he looked at his brother.  "I can't let you kill her and if that means I'm gonna have to fight you, then I will."  As Matt reached Meagan he said, "I'm sorry about Edge.  That shouldn't have happened." 

          "I'll get my revenge soon enough," Meagan said, her voice full of hatred.

  
  
  



	7. chapter 7

Both teams matched up.  Kane vs. Meagan, Anita vs. Christian and Jeff vs. Matt.  Christian lunged at Anita and she hard time blocking his blows.  She wasn't expecting him to fight so fiercely cuz he was always getting beat up on T.V.  Anita grabbed the next kick Chris threw.  He sorta hopped on one foot.

          "You think this can stop me?" Christian asked.  His next move was unexpected.  He used Anita holding his foot as leverage and kicked her in the head with his free foot.  Anita lay on the floor holding her head.  Kane had taken the upper hand in the beginning of the fight and had kept it.  Meagan wasn't really trying b/c she didn't care if she died, but pictures of Anita thrusting a stake into Edge's chest kept playing in her mind which made Meagan fight back.  Kane put his huge hand around Meagan's neck and choke slammed her.  He then turned around to check on Anita.  He was about to go and help her when he heard a growl behind him.  He slowly turned around and saw Meagan already up.  He couldn't believe it!  Ppl just don't get up right after being choke slammed…not even vampires!  There was a stone slab between them.  Just then Meagan bolted towards Kane.  She used the table to get as tall as Kane.  She did a spinning heel kick to knock him off balance.  Then she went to the edge of the table and ran towards Kane.  When she got to the other end of the table she jumped into the air.  She grabbed Kane's shoulders and used them to do a round off over his head as her body was going down his back she put one foot into the small of his back and kept going.  This wrenched Kane off his feet.  Still holding onto Kane's shoulders, Meagan landed on the floor on her back and Kane followed her but before he totally fell and squished her she used her legs to flip him over her.  (Drawing explanation-not present) Anyways, the two Hardy's were an equal match being brothers and all.  Every time one of them would get the upper hand, the other would soon even the odds.  It was gonna be a long fight!  Jeff kicked Matt down and leg dropped him.  As Matt lay on the ground, Jeff scrambled up to the top of the lockers and prepared to do a swanton bomb.  As he jumped up, Matt reached for a stake and held it at his chest.  Jeff came down unsuspecting.  Just as he was about to make contact, Anita jumped over to Matt and kicked the stake away.  Jeff came down hard on Anita's ankle.  

          "Ahh!" Anita yelped in pain.  This gave Christian the chance to pick Anita up and slam her against the lockers.  Anita was raised about 2 ft. off the ground, her dangling ankle throbbing in pain.  Just for good measure, Chris smashed his knee into her ankle which made Anita scream louder.  Chris ripped Anita's collar and exposed the bare flesh of her neck.  His face changed to reveal the vamp face with his fangs protruding sharply from his mouth.  He lunged at her neck, making contact.  Anita heard her flesh ripping and felt herself getting weaker.  She tried to fight back and managed to kick Chris in the balls.  She was dropped heavily to the ground and landed on her ankle which made sharp stinging pains shoot through her leg.  Anita swayed in pain for a while and finally passed out.  Meagan meanwhile was so busy battling Kane that she only got to see Christian begin to suck the blood out of Anita.  She was yet to discover Anita's comeback.  Overjoyed that Anita was "dead", but a little annoyed that Chris killed her, Meagan's confidence grew.  With that, her blows became harder, her blocks stronger and her kicks higher.  She eventually got Kane down.  With that opportunity, Meagan ran off to congratulate Chris.  She ran over and saw him lying on the ground, holding his head.  A trickle of blood dripped from his mouth.  As Chris was about to explain what happened, Meagan punched him in the face.  

          "STUPID, INSOLANT BOY!" she yelled in frustration.  She picked up a stake and pointed at Chris.  

          "Next time you let that BITCH get away, you'll be dust in a dustpan!" with that she turned around to kill Kane, only to find an empty hallway.  Only Matt, Chris and Meagan were left.  

          "Grrrrr…." Meagan growled in anger.  Anita awoke in a dark quiet room.  Her vision was blurry but she could make out one large read object and one techni-colour blob sitting in front of her.  As her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she made out Kane and Jeff sitting in front of her with worried looks on their faces.  Cept Kane, he just sat there staring…but Anita figured he would be concerned.  Kane was holding and ice packet on her ankle and Jeff was dabbing her head with a cool cloth.  She was beginning to feel better and a lot stronger.  

          "What happened?" Anita asked groggily.  She suddenly grabbed at her neck and touched her teeth.  She looked searching at Jeff.  He just smiled, shaking his head.  

          "Don't worry, he only got a little bite before you kicked him." He said.

          "Good," Anita said, getting up.  She looked around her to see herself in a room she's never seen b4.  The walls were lined with bookcases and ancient looking books.  Kane was searching through the books and pulled out a thick book.  He grunted and handed it over to Jeff.  Jeff smiled and flipped through the book, stopping on one of the pages.  His hair kept falling in his face, forcing him to keep pushing it back.

          "Jeff…you're…dripping…on the…400 year old…book." Kane grunted.  Anita had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but Jeff didn't seem to notice.  He was reading intently, and unthinkingly wiping the grease.

          "Here…here…this is it!" Jeff said excitedly.  "Look," he said, "There's a spell that can be used to reverse the RECENT turning of a vampire!" 

          "Oh my God!" Anita said excitedly.  "This is too good to be true!"

          "Wait…"Jeff said slowly.  "There's a catch…"

          "Ah crap!  There's ALWAYS a catch!"

Meanwhile…

Meagan knelt in point of Edge's dust.  (Gross I know) As she cried silently, tears ran down her cheeks and onto the floor.  Christian came up behind her.

          "What are you going to do?  Sitting here crying isn't gonna solve anything." Meagan snapped her head around to glare at him.  

          "But it IS helping me plan my revenge!" Meagan got up off her knees.          

          "Should I call the troops?" Christian asked.  

          "No, they're useless pitiful creatures.  I'll need more powerful beings.  And I need to boost my power level.  I've been fighting at my weakest since this started.  Anita and her friends WILL pay for what they did."  

          "Now I know why Edge liked you," Christian smiled.  Meagan gave a little laugh and she, Christian and a very quiet Matt Hardy went down into the basement.  The basement was dark, damp and it smelled bad.  Matt lit a torch and gave it to Meagan.  The next went to Christian and Matt went in the middle since he didn't have a torch.

          "So why did you decide to leave your brother and rejoin our side?" Meagan asked over her shoulder.  Matt fidgeted a bit.  He couldn't tell her that the reason he was here was to figure out a way to make her good and human again.

          "I uhh…only went on their side to figure out their plans," Meagan stopped and turned around.  

          "So what ARE their plans?" she asked

          "They want to kill you," Matt said.  Meagan looked at him as if he was stupid.  

          "Well duh! I already figured that!" Meagan sighed.  "I should kill you now but I won't.  "You're a pretty good fighter and that's the only reason why you're still alive.  But if you piss me off, I'll have no calms about staking you." And with that she turned around and continued to lead the way deeper in to the basement. 

When Kane returned, both Anita and Jeff couldn't be seen.

          "Ani…ta…Jeff?" Kane half said, half grunted.  Then both Anita's and Jeff's head poked up from underneath their piles of books.

          "Yeah?" Anita said.

          "Nothing." Kane replied. "What…have you…found?" 

Jeff's voice was muffled as he dove back into the pile of books when he replied.  "The ceremony was divided and hidden in all these books.  So far we've found and put together half of the incantation so we gotta find the rest." 

Anita was looking back into her book. "Yeah…what he said."  Kane walked around and sat on a desk.

"Must…hurry…Meagan…plotting…and…her…time…and…chance…is running…out." Anita and Jeff returned to quickly look for the rest of the pieces of the incantation.  After about 15 mins of walking, the evil trio stopped in front of an ominous looking door. There were hieroglyphics on the door.          

"Can anyone read that?" Matt asked.  Meagan ran her hand down the door.  

"It's the language of the Bakai." She said dreamily.  Both Christian and Matt looked at each other.  

"Bakai?" They asked each other.  Meagan answered still looking at the door.  

"Don't you know your history?  Bakai's were the first vampires.  Our ancestors.  They were very powerful and had the world under their control.  It was prophesied that a half-breed would make their kingdom fall.  The elders were stupid and feared the prophecy and that's why it fell.  Since then, vampires have been scorned and need to hide from mortals, but not after today.  After today the kingdom will be restored!" she said with resilience.  Christian just stared open mouthed.  

"Kewl," he said.  

"Christian," Meagan spoke again, "Go gather 12 vamps.  They'll be our sacrifices." 

"Ok," Chris said with an evil smile.  Then Christian went off to find the 12 unsuspecting vamps.  

"I found the last piece!" Anita said as Jeff leaned over to the pile of books.

"What?" he asked

"I found the last piece!" Anita tried again.

"What?" Jeff asked once more.  Anita tried getting out of the pile of books. 

"Help me Jeff, I'm stuck." Jeff and Kane ran over and began taking books off the pile until they could see Anita.  Anita took a long breath.  "I said I found the last piece!" Jeff helped Anita over the books and they walked over to where Kane was putting the last piece away.  "Okay, let's figure this thing out." Anita said placing her hands on either side of the table.  After an agonizing half hour they had figured it out.  

"Ok, it says here that if we get to the vamp before 48 hours is up and do this thing a majig then they will return to their normal human selves." Jeff walked over and looked over Anita's shoulder.

"So if we do this, Meagan will go back to normal?" 

"That's what it says," Anita replied as she began to pack the incantation pieces away.  

"Is there anything here that'll bring Edge back?" Jeff said cautiously.  Anita paused.

"I actually didn't thing about it," she said turning to Kane, "Kane, while Jeff and I do this could you look for something that'll bring Edge back?" Kane grunted a yes.  With that, Jeff and Anita ran off to get everything they needed.  Meanwhile…Christian had rounded up the 12 vampires.  They were: (1) Tonia, (2) Michel (3/4) The APA (5) Shane McMahon (6) Valerie  (7) Guru (8) Carlos (9) Stephanie McMahon Helmsley (10) Sairah  (11) Ryan (12) Val Venus.   Meagan walked over to the door and there was a hand imprint carved into it.  She got a dagger, cut her hand and brought her hand up to the imprint and the door opened with a hiss.  As the vamps filed through the open doors, Meagan and Christian were left alone in the dark corridor b/c Matt was the one getting the 12 vamps ready for sacrifice.  Anita and Jeff came back to the room with items in their hands.

"Who would have known that Ms. Kaukab had witch supplies in her office?" Anita said dumping the ingredients on the table.  She got the incantation out and skimmed through it.  "OMG!" Anita yelled disbelieving.  

"What?" Jeff asked walking up to her.  Anita pointed to the bottom of the incantation.  "Aw shit!" Jeff said.

"What…?" Kane asked.  Anita and Jeff looked at Kane.  

"Bad news…" Anita said.

Meanwhile, back to the evil trio…

The vamps were all set up to be sacrificed…one by one…stupid as vamps are, they suspected nothing.

"We are ready to begin!" Meagan yelled.  

"So we all get to go and drink Anita's blood right after the purification ceremony?" Vamp Michel asked anxiously.  

"Riiiiight…" Meagan said trying to hold in her laughter.  "What'd you tell them?"  Meagan asked whispering to Chris.

"Ha ha…it was the only thing I could think of at the moment!" he said laughing quietly.  Meagan smiled approvingly.

"What…is…the…bad news?" Kane asked.

"It says here that the resurrected demon God will try and restore a kingdom of prosperity…whatever that means.  And when the kingdom is restored the God will achieve its true powers and will be unstoppable!" Anita said breathlessly.

"Oh no…she's gonna try and bring back the Bakai," Jeff said, itching his head.  

"What can we do to stop it?" Anita asked.

"I have just the thing," Jeff said as he reached into his pocket.  

"You have a secret weapon to stop them?" Anita asked hopefully, smiling as Jeff retrieved the object.  What Anita saw before her eyes made her gasp.  Jeff pulled the object out and it was………GREASE!

"What the hell is that gonna do to stop them???" Anita screamed angrily.

"No!  This isn't gonna stop them!  This is for my hair!  It's getting dry," Jeff said applying the grease in handfuls to his hair.  Anita shuddered at the sight and turned away.  

Meagan shook her head.  "These vamps are soooo STU-pid!!  But not for very much longer!  And at the head of it all will be me!" Meagan grinned at the prospect.  Christian looked at her and took her grin at face value.  He thought she was genuinely happy but the grin was being faked.  This whole Bakai thing was just a spur of the moment thing.  Edge and her weren't planning on doing it…but now Edge was gone and the plans had changed.  Meagan clenched her fist.  Once the ceremony was finished she'd get her revenge on Anita.  She wouldn't change her into a vamp.  That'd be too good for her.  Meagan was gonna kill her, that freak Kane, and her little pet Jeff Hardy!  

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Just then 24 slaves came up and held the 12 vamps, 2 slaves for each vamp.  Slaves were wanna be vampires.  

"What are you doing?" Vamp Stephanie whined.  Meagan walked to the middle of the area.

"Doing exactly what I planned from the beginning.  You actually thought you'd get to drink Anita's blood? HA!  You idiotic vampires!  Well guess what?  You're all going to be destroyed to make ME more powerful!" She replied with an evil laugh.  The vampires began to struggle even more.  Meagan walked over to a stone tablet that was in the middle of the room.  On it were 2 knobs and something that resembled a handprint.  There were little holes at each one of the fingertips and a couple where the palm was.  

"Christian, come here," Meagan said.  Christian jogged over to stand next to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Wanna share the power?" she said looking him straight in the eye.

          "Hurry…Anita…" Kane said.  

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" she said looking up.  "What are you two doing??" she cried.

"What?" Jeff asked innocently.  He was applying grease to Kane's hair.  Anita looked at it.  

"Actually, it looks pretty good…what am I saying!  I think I've been around the grease too long, it's seeped into my brain!" Anita grabbed her head and groaned.

"It did seep in your brain…remember?" Jeff replied.

"Uh, vaguely.  My memory isn't like it used to be," she replied holding her head.

"It's ok, the grease will do that to you.  After the first 100 gallons are in, you won't even know anything was wrong!" Jeff smiled running his hand through his hair.

Meagan stood and watched as the first sacrifice was made.  The slave slit the throat of the vamp and Meagan's body surged with a sudden energy.  The 2nd was sacrificed and Meagan's body convulsed.  Her eyes rolled back as the power hit her.  She could distantly hear Matt reading from the incantation book.  She was hit over and over again, 11 times exactly.  The last sacrifice was brought forth.  According to ritual, the person who kills the last sacrifice gets all the power.  Meagan must kill the sacrifice, that just happened to be Michel, or she would lose all the power.  A struggling Michel was brought forth.  Matt's voice grew stronger and clearer as Meagan approached Michel.  Christian stood beside Mike watching.  As Meagan's long nail stroked Mike's neck, Matt stopped.  Meagan growled and turned to face Matt. 

"What are you doing?" she asked him in a voice that wasn't her own.  Matt just stood staring.  A loud crash was heard outside the door and in burst Anita, Jeff and Kane.  Michel broke free from the slave's grasp and landed a thunderous punch on Christian.  Chris fell back in surprise and lunged at Mike.  Mike fought with all his might but couldn't deal with the power of Christian.  Chris got on top of Mike and was about to knock him out when he was yanked off of him.  Mike opened his closed eyes to see Meagan's face just inches away.  

"No more games, you die now!" Meagan said in her all new evil voice.  Her long nail came back to the very same spot on his neck and just as she was gonna put Mike away she was kicked off.  Meg turned around expecting to see Anita.  Instead she saw the crazy eyes of Christian.

"Traitor," Meagan said to him.

"No, that's not what I am," he replied.  The two were standing on either side of Michel.

"Then what do you call it?" she asked.

"It's called being smart and taking charge.  I've always lived in Edge's shadow.  He got everything: the fame, the fortune, and the girls.  But mainly he got you.  I've always wanted it to be just you and me, and when I kill Mike, I will have the power to make it that way," Chris said.

"But it doesn't have to be this way," Meagan said stepping over Mike towards Chris.  "You've always been there 4 me, and we could be good for each other." Meagan said looking into Christian's hopeful eyes.  

"Maybe…" Chris said…but he looked down and stepped back.  "It wouldn't work, b/c every time you look at me or kiss me, you'll be thinking of Edge." He pushed Meagan away and turned around, bumping into Matt.

"Come on guys.  Get with it!  We have to stick together!  Anita's gang is annihilating us!" he stepped aside to reveal all of their team dead.  Anita, Jeff and Kane were left staring at them.  Meagan turned around to find Michel gone.  

"Mike's with us," Anita said from across the room, "You won't be killing him," she said confidently.  

"Do I smell a little 3 on 3?" Meg asked smiling at Chris and Matt.  The two teams stood in a line, Anita facing Meg, the GBZ's facing each other and Kane facing Chris.  As the 3 faced off, Michel decided he wanted to live, plus he could always kill Anita l8r.  So he ran over to where Meagan and Anita were fighting and joined in, so now it was 2 on 1, HANDICAP MATCH!

"First I'll deal with Anita, then I'll kill you Mike!" Meagan hissed.

"Not if I can help it!" Anita yelled back.  The 2 girls went at it.  Blows were exchanged at lightning speed, with the occasional addition from Mike.  Chris was keeping up with Kane, but only cuz he had the added strength of a vamp.  The Greasy Boyz were evenly matched being brothers and all.  But both didn't want to fight the other.  Matt was mostly pushing Jeff farther and farther from the group.  When he figured he was far enough away from Meagan and the others he pulled his brother over to the side. 

"Jeff stop!" he said.  Jeff stopped and looked at Matt sorta confused.  

"Aren't you on Meagan's side?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Matt said quietly.  "Look," Matt reached into an alcove.  Jeff leaned over trying to get a glimpse of what Matt was holding.  It was an old book.  

"Is this the Taker's book?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it's where we found the sacrificial ceremony.  There's a whole bunch of different ceremonies in here so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I checked," Matt replied.  

"Checked for what?" Jeff asked confused.

"Checked for something to make us all human again, including Meagan," Matt said while flipping through the pages.  

"Was there one?" Jeff read over Matt's shoulder.  

"Yup…here," Matt flipped to the page.  It had a big blotch of dried blood on it.

"Cross!" Jeff said cringing away from it.

"But there's just one catch," Matt continued.  We need Meagan's blood.  We don't want to kill her so I thought maybe a little cut would would work but now with all this added power she might fast enough that no blood would spill," Matt said.  Jeff thought this over.

"Maybe if we all fight her, she'll be weakened enough that her healing rate will be reduced." He pondered.

"Yeah, that'll work…but what about Christian?" Matt looked at his brother.  Jeff shrugged.  

"We could always knock him out." He replied.

Matt grinned.  "I've always wanted to do that!" 

Now that the bros were together again and actually had a plan, they sat back and waited for the chance to knock Christian out and grab Meagan.  


	8. End or is it?

"Why don't you just give up now Meagan?" Anita yelled breathing hard.  

"And why would I do that?" Meagan replied sarcastically.  

"Because the good guys always win!!" Anita yelled again.  

"Well maybe not this time!" Meagan said as she threw a kick at Anita. 

 Anita expertly caught and stopped it before it hit her.  Meagan hobbled a little on the one foot.  

"See the keyword there is maybe!" Anita said with a smirk.  

Mike slowly made his way closer to the hopping Meagan.  Meagan sensed it and realised that she needed to do something.  She tried tugging her leg from Anita's grasp but that just made it harder to keep her balance.  Just then as Anita looked on, an evil smile spread across Meagan's lips and she realized that she didn't like that smile.  Using Anita holding her leg to get extra height, Meagan jumped up and swung around backwards.  Anita let go of Meagan's foot but it was too late.  Meagan was already into the air so Anita readied herself for the blow.  Sure enough, the heel of Meagan's boot collided with the side of Anita's head at full contact.  Anita saw stars before she hit the ground.  Meagan landed on the ground on her back.  She flipped her legs over her head and back, landing on her feet.  It had happened so fast that Michel was almost right beside Meagan.  Meagan reached down and took the dagger out of her boot.  She spun it around in her hand and was just about to shove it through Mike's chest when 2 pairs of strong hands came up and stopped her.  

"NOOOO!!!" Meagan screamed as she felt droplets of grease fall on her.  

She tried not to gag. 

"Christian!!" she screamed but as she turned around she saw him unconscious on the floor.  

Just then, Kane's huge fist collided with Meagan's face knocking her out cold.  Jeff looked at Meagan who was hanging there limply and looked back up to Kane.  

"Did you have to hit her so hard?" Kane just shrugged in reply.

                                                **********

Meagan awoke to find herself and Chris tied up in a special bound.  Every time she tried to move, she was hit with a force.  

"Damn invisible restraints!!" Meagan growled.  **I gotta get out of this!! Somehow** Meagan thought.  

As Meagan thought in vain, Anita walked into the room.  

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Anita The Great." Chris said sarcastically.  

Anita gave him a smug smile.  When she looked over at Meagan, Anita noticed her head was down and her body was limp.  Anita approached her but was thrown back a couple of feet.  Meagan's body began shaking and convulsing.  After 2 mins. Of what looked like an inner battle in Meagan's body, it stopped.  When Meagan looked up to meet Anita's eyes, Anita noticed something.  Something was different.  Meagan was still wearing the black clothing and her hair was still the same and her face was still unsmiling…but with a different look to it.  Then Anita realized with sudden urgency that something was different.  Meagan's eyes were scared, looking confused even.  But most of all, they weren't red, they were blue again!! 

Meagan struggled confusingly in her restraints and was hit by the invisible force.  "Ahhh!!" Meagan yelled in pain.  "That hurts! Anita?  Why are you just standing there!  Help me!" Meagan yelled annoyed.  "Where are we? Why are you looking at me like that!!" Meagan whined once more. 

She finally turned her head to notice Christian sitting beside her, his mouth wide open in shock.  Meagan's mouth dropped open as well.  

"Oh…my…God!  Anita, I am sitting beside WWF superstar, Christian!!" Meagan squealed.  

Christian continued to stare in shock.  He looked at Anita who was equally bewildered.  Just then Jeff slid into the room.  

"What's going on in here?  Why are you 2 confused and why is she all happy?" Meagan turned her head to Jeff and screamed even louder.  

"OH MY GOD!!!  IT'S JEFF HARDY!!  ANITA!  QUICK!  GET A CAMERA!!"  "Something's happening," Anita told Jeff.  "One minute she was bitching at me, and the next, she's back to normal…" 

Anita was cut off of speaking b/c Meagan began trembling again.  Her head lay limp and when she looked up, Anita had a sick feeling in her stomach.  

"What the hell just happened to me Chris?  I felt like I was on the inside looking out.  I couldn't control myself!  I was acting weird."  

"You have to snap out of it Meg!" Chris hissed, eyeing Anita and Jeff whispering in the corner.  He groaned when he saw Anita and Jeff run out of the room excitedly.  

The group of Anita, GBZ, Kane, and Mike all entered the room.  Matt was reading from a book.  

"It says here that if she doesn't kill the last sacrifice, then she returns to normal.  However, her powers will heighten during the last stretch." Matt said.  

"We have to keep her under control until then," Anita said just as Meagan began shaking again.  

When she looked up, she looked tired from all the energy that she used to transfer.  All she saw was Kane, Matt, Jeff, Mike and Anita staring at her.  Her face became hysterical.  

"AHHH!!" she screamed.  "OMG!!!  I luv you Matt!! Jeff!! You're so hot!! You're grease is such a turn on!!" Meagan screamed like BSB fans. (Damn annoying)  

"Ok, I can't take this anymore." Anita said shaking her head.  

She grabbed Jeff and Kane and pulled them out of the room. 

"C'mon Matt," she yelled over her shoulder.  

"No, he should stay and guard them," Jeff said.  

"Ya, I'll stay," Matt said.  

"Can we trust him?" Anita whispered to Jeff.  

"Anita, it's my BROTHER we're talking about here!" he hissed back.  

"Sorry," she said as they walked out, leaving Matt, Meagan, and Christian alone in the room…

"Matt…" Meagan said looking at him pleadingly.  

"What?" Matt snapped back.  

Tears gathered in Meagan's eyes and she looked so defenceless.  Mat had to fight back every urge not to reach in and hug her.  

"I'm scared Matt," the tears flowed freely down Meagan's cheeks.  "Please let me out," she quickly glanced behind her to the sleeping Christian, then returned her gaze to Matt… "Please don't let him hurt me.  Please let me out."

Matt looked down. "I'm sorry Meagan, I can't let you out but I won't let him hurt you either." Matt said confidently.  

"Please," Meagan pleaded again she leaned forward and began to slowly unzip her jacket, showing a fair bit of cleavage to Matt.  

As his eyes bulged, Meagan whispered, "I'll make it worth your while…" 

Matt gulped.  "I-I-I can't," he stammered.  

Meagan unzipped her jacket fully and let it slip to the ground so now she was standing there in her top and pants (NOT naked like some people thought).  

Matt looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching.  He let down the special bound but only long enough for Meagan to slip through.  In her haste to get out she stumbled but Matt caught her.  He looked down into her still pleading eyes.  He slowly lowered his head to take Meagan up on her offer, but just as their lips were about to touch, Meagan kneed Matt in the groin.  As Matt fell to the floor holding himself, Meagan grinned evilly.  

"Hehehe…suuucker!!!"  As Meagan freed Chris he hugged her.  

"I thought you had gone back to the good side!" he said, a smile on his face.  Meagan returned the smile with one of her evil grins.  

"Not a chance!" 

As they were passing Matt he looked up into Meagan's eyes.  

"You're not evil," he looked as if he were to say more but Christian kicked him.  

"Let's go do some damage.  Mike must die!" Meagan said heading out the door.  "Ummm…Meagan?  You're still naked," Chris said uncomfortably.  

"I'm not naked you crapass mofo!!  It's just cleavage!!" she said as she walked ahead of him out the door, zipping up her shirt. 

"Oh" Christian said following her 

Meanwhile, Jeff, Anita, Mike and Kane were sitting around playing asshole.  

"I'm Prez!! I'm Prez!!" Anita yelled.  "Mike's the ass, give me your highest cards!"  "Please!! Spare me, Anita," Mike pleaded.  

"Never!! I'm ruthless!"  

"I…am…vice…prez Jeff…give me…your…card," Kane said.  

"Uhh…so is a Joker higher than an ace?" Jeff asked.  

"Yes…" Kane replied.  

"Damnit all!! I hate being ass!!" Jeff yelled. 

 "Oh, but you fit the role perfectly dear," Meagan said as she and Chris burst through the door.  

"Michel!! You're mine!" Meagan yelled as she headed straight for Michel with a stake in hand.  

She lunged at him but he stepped aside.  She punched him in the gut and he toppled over.  While on the ground, he kicked Meagan hard and she stumbled back.  Meagan jumped on Michel and beat him silly.  Mike was bleeding profusely. He couldn't even move.  Meagan pulled out a stake. 

 "I'm gonna really enjoy this.  I've hated you from the beginning," she said grinning evilly.  She brought the stake up, imagining her new power to be. 

Caught up in the excitement, Meg didn't realize Jeff standing behind her…stake in hand.  He brought hi stake up as Meg looked into the helpless eyes of Mike.  He drove it down.  From here on, everything happened so fast, there was no time to think.  Jeff's stake was inches away from Meg when she was speared by a sprawling Matt Hardy!  Jeff couldn't stop himself in time to save Matt. The stake penetrated Matt's flesh.  Jeff gasped in shock.  

"Matt!"  

"It's ok Jeff, just remember to keep the GBZ pride alive."  As Jeff expected Matt to dust away and leave him forever.. nothing happened!  

"What the hell!" Jeff exclaimed.  

"It must be the grease Jeff!! All those grease baths we took must have seeped into our bodies and made us unstakable…meaning…unkillable!!" Matt yelled.  

"DUDE!!" the two yelled together, slapping hands.  

"But we gotta stay away from fire, cuz grease is flammable," Jeff said solemnly.  

Now that Meagan had no stake, Mike thought he was safe.  So Meagan wrenched the stake out of Matt and ran after Mike.  

"Get back her you bloody idiot!" Meagan yelled still chasing Mike.  

"Ack!!! For the love of God, please some one save me!!" Michel screamed when all of a sudden he slipped on some grease that fell off the GBZ.  

"Ah shit!" he screamed as he slammed right into the wall.

Meagan cornered Mike against the wall.  She brought her stake up, savouring the moment.  

"Wait, everytime I savour the moment of killing you, someone is behind me," Meagan said thoughtfully.  

She spun around and low and behold, there stood Anita, stake in hand!  Meagan felt a throbbing pain in her chest and looked down to find a stake in her heart.  She looked up shocked.  Anita had tears streaming down her face.  

"YOU BITCH!" Meagan said in disgust as she dusted away.  

Anita turned around and saw everyone staring at her: Chris, Kane, Matt and Jeff were all staring in shock.  She turned around to face Michel, anger building up in her.  "Get out of here," she hissed angrily.  Michel quickly got up and ran past Anita.  

"Wait!" Jeff yelled, "we can't let him go!" he grabbed Mike and watched as he squirmed in fear.  

"The next person who kills him gets all that power.  Can you imagine?" Skittles said.  (Skittles = Jeff) Michel shook in fear as Jeff looked straight into his eyes.  

Anita pulled Jeff away from Mike.  

"Leave him alone. Let him go.  He's helpless." Anita said turning her back to Mike.  

"No he's not!  He's a vampire!" Jeff screamed.  

"So are you!" Anita screamed back..  

Kane pushed Anita aside and grabbed Mike in chokeslam form.  "He…was…just…about…to bite…you," Kane said as he chokeslammed Mike to the floor.  

Anita noticed Mike's fangs pointing out.  She walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs and threw a stake over to Jeff.  Jeff smiled evilly and walked over to Mike.  As Mike looked on in fear, Jeff brought the stake down.  A bright light shone through Mike's body and he began trembling.  The light passed through the stake, through Jeff's hand, and throughout his body.  The group watched on in awe as Mike dusted and Jeff stood alone.  He got up and looked at everyone. 

"I've got the power!!" Jeff yelled excitedly.  

"Kewl," Matt said giving him a high five.  

The power in the high 5 sent Matt sprawling into a wall.  

"Oops…sorry bro." Jeff said cringing.  Matt just groaned. 

 Jeff turned around to show Anita but found her sitting on the floor with her head in her hands crying.  

"Anu…why are you crying?  We won," Anita looked up, her face tear streaked.  

"We won, but at the cost of Meagan.  I killed her," Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.  "You had to…there was no other way." Kane walked up to Jeff pointing into the book.  "Wait…Anu look!  It says I can bring people back to life!"  

"What?" Anita said slowly getting up.  

"Look…" as Anita read, a smile spread across her face.  "You can bring Meagan back!!" 

  Jeff handed Kane the book and walked to the middle of the room.  A light formed between his hands.  He held it out in front of him and it slowly took on the form of a person.  The light flashed even brighter and everyone shielded their eyes.  When everyone looked back, Meagan was floating there with her eyes closed.  The light faded and Matt caught the falling Meagan.  She moaned, 

"What happened?"  She placed a hand on her head.  As she slowly opened her eyes, they widened at who she saw. 

"Ack!  What are you doing!  You're a vamp!  Get away from me!"  Meagan struggled to get away from Matt.  

"Meagan, you're alive!" Anita shrieked hugging her.  

"Anita…need…to breath!" Meagan said between gasping for air. 

 "Oh…sorry.  And don't worry about Matt" Meagan grinned.  

"I know, I was only playing!!" Meagan said hugging Matt.  "Thanks for saving me…countless times as I recall." Matt blushed.  

"No prob…" Meagan saw Kane.  

She walked over to him and punched him. 

 "I owed you that one." She said absently rubbing her jaw.  

Meagan turned back to Anita. 

"So how exactly did I come back?  I mean…you staked me."  

"I brought you back," Jeff said from behind her.  

"SO you got my power…so totally not fair!" Jeff grinned.  Meagan looked around.  "Where's Chris?" Then she heard him moan from his spot on the floor. 

 "Hey Chrissy…"  

"Meagan?  You mean they didn't kill you?" he asked hopefully.  

"Nope…they did."  

"Hey, I feel bad enough ok!" Anita hollered from where she was bugging the GBZ.  Chris had this confused look on his face. 

 "But…"  

"They brought me back, or Jeff did rather.  I'm human again,"  

Chris looked sad.  Meagan helped him up and brought him over to the group.  

"Is there any way you guys could become human again?" Meagan asked.  Jeff shrugged.  "We could always try!" Chris smiled.  

The 3 guys held hands.  Meagan leaned over to Anita.  

"Anu…isn't it sweet…they're holding hands!" Anita laughed.  

"Yeah, it's cute."  

"Shut up!" they all yelled which made the girls laugh harder.  

Jeff started to glow and it spread to all of them.  It shone really brightly and then it dulled.  When it was totally gone, they all had big grins.  

"We're human again!!" Matt yelled. 

"Whoo-hoo!" Jeff yelled.  

Chris laughed at the brothers making fools of themselves.  Finally Kane spoke up.  "What about…Edge?"  Meagan and Chris looked at Jeff hopefully.

Jeff smiled confidently and stuck his hands out once more…but nothing happened.  

"Oh no!" Jeff cried out.  "I must have lost my power when I became human!"  

"Nooo!!" Meagan cried. 

 "Let's get her out of here, she's too upset," said Anita as they walked out of the school to Anita's house.  

As they crossed the street, a figure stood on the other side.  The group gasped and Meagan looked up to see Edge!!  The two love birds ran to each other, almost in slow mo. [;)] As the two passionately made up for lost time the rest of the group wondered how Edge came back. 

 "I guess it'll always be a mystery," Antia said as the group nodded in agreement.  She noticed Kane's far off look but dismissed it as day-dreaming. 

 As Meagan and Edge made it back to the group, they started making plans for the party they were to throw at Anita's house.  Meagan fell in step with Kane and winked at him.  Kane smiled and Meagan mouthed a silent 'Thank You', as she  remembered what Kane really was.  Kane only replied with a grunt.  Meagan looked up to see the group laughing at Jeff who was trying to get his arm around Anita's shoulder, but it kept slipping off…LITERALLY!  

"Why is it I get stuck with the greasiest guy here?!" Anita complained. 

 "You can have me!" Matt exclaimed.  "I've cut back to only 3, count it 3 grease baths a day!!"  All Anita could do was shudder in revulsion.  As the group walked up the steps into Anita's house, the two girls stayed back.  

"It's kind of weird that this is the exact place all the weird stuff happened.  I mean, just last night, our lives have changed and we now face the forces of darkness," Meagan said thoughtfully.  

Anita turned around and looked into the forest. She turned away and laughed.  "Well, at least you're not evil anymore!" she said, walking through the door ahead of Meagan.  Meagan followed silently, eyes glowing blood red, with an evil smile creeping onto her pale face.  

"Yeah…..," she replied, slamming the door shut behind her.

THE END!


End file.
